Love Happens in a Dozen
by stef1416
Summary: Veronica Baker or known as Ronnie, and her family of 14 move to Portland, Oregon to start a new life. What she doesn't know is the supernatural wonders that belong in this town. With her huge family, will she have time to love? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN: Hey guys this is my first story so i would appreciate if you guys read it and reviewed.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: This is a crossover between Twilight and Cheaper by the Dozen. **

**Veronica Baker or known as Ronnie, and her family of 14 move to Portland, Oregon to start a new life. But what she doesn't know is the secrets that hide away in this town. She is known as a shy quite girl while her twin brother Charlie is the popular jock. As she hopelessly falls in love with a vampire she encounters some crazy adventures inside her family and in the world of the supernatural.**

**E/OC**

**Follows some of the events of Twilight and Cheaper by the Dozen**

**I do not own any of the characters from Twilight or Cheaper by the Dozen, only Ronnie and a few classmates.**

**

* * *

**

**Love Happens in a Dozen**

Prologue

I planned on being the same shy and quite girl I was. I truly did, but something happened in my life, or should I say someone. HE happened, of course for the better. Before I met him my family of

twelve felt like I drifted apart from them… but the truth is I felt like I didn't belong there. But once he stepped into my life he helped me through the rough patches during my chaotic life.

And as I look into the sinister hungry black eyes of the predator across from me I couldn't regret the changes I made. I don't regret falling in love or connecting with my family. I will cherish the

great changes I made until my last breath on this earth.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! :) Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**AN: hey guys just to remind you this is my first story so the first couple of chapters might be a little sketchy. And this chapter is really short.**

**I do not own any Twilight or Cheaper by the Dozen characters. Only Ronnie and a couple of classmates**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Family**

I looked upon my old house with my family of twelve. All of our faces solemn for the reason why: we're moving half way across the country to Portland, Oregon. My father, Tom Baker got a good

job as a football coach there for the Trail Blazers NBA team. This has always been his dream, to coach a somewhat famous team. Of course my mother, Kate Baker agreed wholeheartedly because we

seriously need the money to support our outrageously large family and she wants to make my dad happy. My mother and father were crazy enough to have twelve kids. First it started off with Nora

who is in her junior year in college and has brown hair with brown eyes and is simply kind at heart. Then came Charlie and me, Veronica or Ronnie, we totally look alike but have two different

personalities. We both have brown hair, his brush cut but slightly long, and mine hangs to my elbows in waves, our eyes are both the clear blue color that makes it seem you're looking into the ocean.

While Charlie's a popular football player with many friends, and I am the shy, quite girl who reads in any free time she gets, with only one true friend named Stacy. We are both going to be Juniors in

high school this year, in a new school, even better. Notice the sarcasm. Don't think that Charlie is a stupid rude jock, because he's not, he's is so loyal and has a heart of gold, especially when it comes

to me. If anyone is picking on me in school he stands up for me and might even throw in a punch or two. I love Charlie dearly and we share all of our secrets, hopes, and dreams to each other, even if

their embarrassing. Then came Lorraine, the drama queen of the house, but entirely nice and kind. She has blonde hair with brown eyes, just like my mother and is going to be a sophomore this year.

Then came the trouble making twins, Sarah and Jake, both age 12 with brown hair and brown eyes and are the cleverest, sneakiest kids I know. After that, came sweet, innocent Jessica, age 11, with

blonde hair and blue eyes and quickly after, cute little Kim, age 10, with red hair and brown eyes. My favorite little explorer came next, Mark, age 9 and has a full head of red hair and glasses covering

his blue eyes. Then Mike came, age 7, who resembles Charlie entirely. Then last but not least came the cutest twins, Nigel and Kyle, age 6 with cute blonde-red spiky hair and brown eyes. There is my

HUGE family.

I blinked out of my daze and smiled sadly at the old farmhouse I lived in my whole 17 years. I looked to my right and up to the slightly taller Charlie and he looked down hanging a arm around my

shoulders.

"Alright guys, lets get the show on the road!" Dad called to the frowned faced kids in our old front yard. I was slightly mad at him for making us move since I only had 2 more years of high school

left and going to be friendless when I get to the new school. "Charlie your driving in your car with Ronnie and Lorraine, right?" dad asked. I internally groaned when he said the name Lorraine.

"Yep." Charlie replied.

I started running towards the old green car. "I call shotgun!" I yelled, hearing Lorraine's protests and Charlie's chuckles behind me. I reached the door and jumped in locking the door quickly while

Lorraine scowled outside the window. Once my dad pulled out with the huge moving truck and mom with the van of my younger siblings and Gunner, our dog, Charlie gunned the crappy car into our

new life, with a book in my hand, ready to start my new life.

* * *

**Hey don't forget to review! please nice things lol :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

**AN: Hey the chapters will be getting longer after these first couple ones. Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Trouble **

I sighed once my last suitcase was unloaded into my dresser and closet. Once we arrived at the new house everybody made a dash for the door to claim their new bedroom. I of course had to

share my room with Lorraine and she made it pretty clear where our room split. She actually got some duck tape and put it down on the floor in the half of the room making it obvious to not cross the

line if you wanted to spare your life. At least I got the bed near the window. Our room was white with two closets and two dressers and one night table separating the two twin beds. My bed covers

were a light purple while Lorraine's was a bright pink. Practically her whole side of the room was pink. I sighed and started to set up the picture frames I had of my family and one of me and Stacy.

"Have you seen my pink sweater?" Lorraine's voice came through my thoughts.

"Uhh… no." wondering why she would even ask since she was a size 4 while I was a size 10. Yes I am a little overweight as the doctors say, but I think 125 pounds is perfectly normal for a 17

year old girl, especially since I've grown in my chest area tremendously this past year.

I soon wrapped my hair up into a messy bun and got out _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Stone_, from my shelf of many books from the wall. Why not start the series over? What caught my attention

from the corner of my eye was a remote control car in the doorway. I cocked my head confused. I set my book down and walked towards it slowly. Then all of a sudden it came towards me so suddenly

I jumped back onto my bed in fright and shrieked. Laughter came from the room next to mine.

"SARAH, JAKE!" I screamed kicking the car so it was flipped onto its side and running into the hallway but to be met with a something squishy in my face. I fumed as a realized it was mud. "AHHHH"

I wiped the mud from my eyes and started for the two trouble twins as they ran down the stairs. I passed my confused and shocked mother, a trying-not-to-laugh dad, and my laughing siblings.

I followed them outside, while the whole family followed after me. But what surprised me more was Jake who was holding the hose and pointed it towards me.

"I think Ronnie has to clean up, right Sarah?" Jake said smirking. I clearly heard my mom trying to be reasonable but failing.

"Come on guys." I begged. They looked at each other then back to me grinning shaking their heads. All I felt was the freezing ice cold water from the hose and the shrieks of my family who were

standing too close. This was all ten times worst since we moved to the cloudiest, rainiest, coldest town I know. I tried to cover my face but failed. When the water stopped I looked up at my family from

the wet grass I was crouched on. Then I made a last decision and sprung at Jake and taking him down easily and getting him all wet in the process.

But once my fathers whistled blew, everyone froze in their spots and looked over at the now drenched dad. Oh god. "I want everyone to go change into clean dry clothes and be in the kitchen for

dinner in 20 minutes." Everyone stayed frozen in fear. "19 minutes!" then it was like a stampede.

I walked up to my mom and scowled. "Can you please tell them to stop there stupid jokes, mom?" I pleaded.

"Of course, sweetie." she went to hug me, but stopped short noticing my drenched body and smiled reassuringly instead.

* * *

**i hope you liked the little prank Sarah and Jake made. i know if that happened to me i would do the same. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day

**AN: Hey this chapter is a little bit longer but i promise that i will really start making them longer :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**First Day**

After a week of unpacking and chaos it was the retched first day of school. At least we are starting from the beginning of the year instead of the middle. After slipping on a pair of jeans and green

sweater I brushed my hair into its natural waves and put on some light makeup, just to outline my eyes lightly. Lorraine was running around like a maniac while mom and dad tried to get everyone else

dressed. I walked down to the kitchen and found the lunches packed but no breakfast cooking.

I sighed and started to make toast and eggs, knowing my mom will appreciate it. I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Charlie.

"Hey, wanna help?" I asked but pleaded with my eyes.

He smiled. "Sure." I took over making the scrambled eggs while he covered the toast. "So you excited for school?"

"Uh… not really. Well, we've never been new kids before." I said scooping the eggs into a big bowl and started another batch, knowing there will be no left over's.

"Well if anyone gives you problems just tell me." he smirked.

"Sure. Sure." I laughed. "Maybe we'll have some classes together."

"Probably. So you riding with me in the car?" he asked.

"Defiantly. We just got to be sneaky so Lorraine doesn't find out we're driving there instead of taking the bus."

He laughed. "Of course."

When breakfast was destroyed by Mark's frog, Charlie and I ran for his car and gunned it down the street. I swore I heard Lorraine shouting at us.

When we got to Portland High my jaw dropped in shock. All of the cars were really crappy and old like ours but what shocked me was the school. It basically looked like 4 little buildings next to

each other but separated by some grass and side walks. Do I seriously have to walk outside in the cold to get to my classes?

I looked over at Charlie and noticed he already parked in a space. "How can I do this?" I asked stressed.

"Don't worry. I got your back Ronnie." he smiled reassuringly at me. I hope he does. "Alright lets do this." Those were his last words as he got out of the car, the door squeaking a little and I

followed shortly. We met in the back of the car and started walking to the building that had a sign and said OFFICE. "I wonder if Lorraine had to ride the bus?" I asked thoughtfully.

Charlie chuckled. "Knowing her she probably got mom to drive her." We entered the cozy office that was way too blue. Like everywhere was blue. The chairs, walls, doors, computers, I'm not even

joking. "This room is a little depressing." Charlie said, almost reading my mind.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I smiled. We walked up to a strict looking lady and she raised her eyebrow questionably. "Hi, I'm Ron-Veronica Baker and this is my brother Charlie." I said I bit shyly.

That's my problem, I get to shy around new people, but once you know me I'm pretty wild if I do say so myself. Well maybe not wild, but more outgoing…I guess.

"Oh, yes, isn't a Lorraine Baker suppose to be a Sophomore this year also?" she asked stiffly.

"Yeah, she should be-" Charlie got cut of as our wonderful-notice the sarcasm- sister walked in the door. "Here she is." he finished.

"Alright. Here is you schedule Veronica, you also need your teachers to sign this slip then return at the end of the day. Same with you Charlie and Lorraine." They both nodded absentmindedly

while they were in a heated discussion of why we left without her. Once the lady explained the school a bit more we all walked out into the hallway.

"What's your first class?" Charlie asked me.

"Uhh…History with Jefferson." I said looking at my schedule.

"Me too." he then just decided to take my schedule and compared it to his. Since we still had 10 minutes until class. No one bothered us as they passed which I was relieved. "We have History

, Biology, Calculus, Lunch, and Gym together. We have 5 classes out of 8, so its not bad. Come on lets got to History."

The beginning of my day went really well, since Charlie was in 3 of 5 classes, but it got annoying when the teachers got excited we were twins and made us introduce us in front of the class. I also

met some kids who were nice enough to show me and Charlie where some of our classes were. There was Ashley, who was a gossiper but nice none the less, then Mark who was a little to friendly,

then Natalie who was sincerely nice, and Kevin who was the chess club leader with bad skin. It surprised me how many people were actually being nice to me comparing to my old school. Then of

course Charlie fit right in with the Jocks and made friends right away.

Once it was lunch time I didn't know where Charlie was because he wasn't in my last class, but Ashley was and she was walking me to the Cafeteria. When we got inside I noticed Charlie at the

jock table and he waved at me distractedly. I smiled. I followed Ashley to a table who had a few people at and it was clearly a mixed table since Mark, Natalie, and Kevin were there with a few other

people.

"Alright guys this is like Veronica, but call her Ronnie. Ronnie this is Mark, Natalie, Lance, Lauren, and Kevin." Ashley said cheerfully.

I smiled slightly. "Hi." I sat next to Ashley and Natalie on my other side while Mark was goofing off with Lance and Kevin. Lauren clearly already didn't like me. I looked around the room and my

gaze immediately stopped on a group of 5 people in the corner of the room. They were all inhumanly beautiful as far as I can tell. There was a big guys with short curly hair next to a blonde model, then

a short dark-haired pixie one next to another blonde-haired boy. Then one other boy with a bronz-ish colored hair. He wasn't as big as the other two but boyish and more lanky. "Who are they?" I said

to no one in particular.

Ashley and Natalie looked where I was looking and Ashley started. "The big one is Emmett Cullen and the blonde is Rosalie Hale, then the dark-haired short one is Alice Cullen and next to her is

Jasper Hale who looks like he's in pain. Their like altogether though." she said with a sneer, obviously disgusted.

"Its not like their related though." Natalie tried to fix. "Their all adopted by Doctor Cullen."

I then noticed no one pointed out the other boy. "Whose the one with the bronze hair?"

Ashley giggled. "That's Edward Cullen. But don't waste your time on him, he doesn't date." while I was still inspecting their table the bronze haired one- Edward looked up right to our table. It

looked almost like he heard us. His eyes flashed to a flustered Ashley who looked down, then over to me. I blushed a deep red and looked back down to my bottled water.

"Wasn't planning on it." I mumbled still surprised at his abruptness.

Then Natalie changed the conversation to my benefit. "So you're a twin?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Charlie." I pointed him out to them and Ashley took a liking to him immediately. "And Lorraine is in a year younger than me." I added on since Sarah and Jake wouldn't be

in the high school when I would be.

"Do you have anymore siblings?" Natalie asked while the whole table clued in to the conversation. Great, here's the gossip for the next week.

I exhaled heavily. "Yep. I have 11 other siblings." Almost the whole table went silent until Mark spoke up.

"Seriously?!" he said breaking everyone out of their trances.

I smiled a little. "Yep. Nora is 22, then Charlie and I, then Lorraine whose 16, then Sarah and Jake who are twins and are 12, then Jessica who is 11, then Kim who is 10, then Mark who is 9, then

Mike who is 7, and lastly Nigel and Kyle who just turned 6."

"Wow…" Ashley said. I Sneaked a peak up to the mysterious people after my rant and noticed Edward Cullen staring at me with a frustrated look. Once his eyes connected with mine he looked

away with a slightly angry expression on.

I walked to Biology with Mark and Charlie who didn't really get on that well, due to Mark always trying to flirt with me. I was totally new to this and it was slightly uncomfortable and Charlie sensed

that and kept his eye on Mark.

We all walked into the class and I saw Edward there. Great, more awkwardness. Charlie and I got our slips signed by the teacher. "Charlie why don't you sit next to Lance and Veronica you can sit

next to Edward." Even better.

I sighed and walked to the empty lab bench next to Edward. When I sat I noticed Edward go stiff from the corner of my eye. I looked at him, then immediately looked away. His eyes were coal

black and he was shooting daggers at me. If looks could kill I would be on the ground already. I looked down trying to distract myself and saw his hands clenched onto the table. I chanced one more

look at him and saw he was still glaring at me with a slightly pained expression. I couldn't disgust him that bad, could I?

Once the bell rang Edward was gone from his seat and out the door before any one even started picking up their stuff. I shook my head a bit and gathered my stuff.

"Hey you okay?" I heard Charlie say. I nodded. "It just looked like that guy was about to eat you." he said concerned but with humor.

"I'm okay." I lied.

That night I laid in bed thinking what the heck Edward Cullen's problem was. I did nothing wrong to him. I plan to confront him though. Tomorrow.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

**AN: This chapter is a lot longer. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Surprises**

Unfortunately, Edward has been absent the whole rest of the week and he wouldn't get out of my mind. I mean what was his problem? Every time I walked into the cafeteria or Biology I would hope he

would be there. I don't even know why. So here I am on a Saturday morning laying on the couch in the living room reading while the younger kids watched their kid shows.

"Ronnie!" I heard my mom yell. I sighed and got up knowing I had to do something.

"Yes?" I said walking in to the kitchen where she was making lunch.

"Will you please do some laundry for me?" My mom practically begged. Sometimes I would feel bad about her taking care of everyone, but sometimes I just got so annoyed.

"What's Lorraine doing? Their practically all of her clothes." I said rather calmly but coldly.

"Veronica, don't start that tone. Please just do as I say." she used her infamous puppy dog face. I sighed and nodded.

After doing laundry until lunch, I thought my hands would permanently smell like laundry soap.

"Alright guys, I want everyone to meet in the living room after their done eating." My dad said blowing his new coach whistle.

Once everyone was gathered in a circle and ready to make a message on the message machine we started a very difficult task.

"Hi you reached Tom-" My dad started.

"Kate." My mom said.

"Charlie." Charlie said from next to me.

"Ronnie." I said rolling my eyes.

"Lorraine." Lorraine said dramatically.

"Sarah and Jake." Sarah and Jake both said.

"Jessica." Jess said.

"Kim." Kim said hurriedly.

"Mark." Mark mumbled holding his frog.

"Mike." Little Mike said.

"Nige-" Nigel started to say but got caught off.

"BEEP!" Then everyone groaned.

"Alright one more try for today." Dad announced. After that we still haven't made it even saying it really fast so we decided to try tomorrow.

"RING! RING!" The phone went. I ran to the cordless.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ronnie?" I heard the familiar voice of Nora.

"Yeah. Hey what's up?" I said while everyone was still in the circle.

"Get the family together, then put it on loud speaker." She told me specifically.

"Alright." I covered the mouth piece. "Nora wants to tell us all something." I then put it on loud speaker and everyone was already getting really excited to know the surprise.

"Hey sweetie." Mom said into the phone that was in the middle of the circle now.

"Hi mom. Hey everyone, I have a huge surprise!" She squealed. Everyone made noises of excitement. "I coming home for you guys to meet my boyfriend, Hank!" Let's just say that quieted the whole

room.

"What?!" Dad yelled. Uh Oh!

"I'm out of here." I mumbled to Charlie and he smiled. I stood up quickly and ran up the stairs to my room. When I first entered I noticed how cold it was in here. I looked to the window and was

surprised that it was opened. I made it quickly to my window and looked out. There was nothing except the sky that was slowly getting darker. I closed and latched the window.

Why does my life have to be so chaotic? I groaned to myself. And I have to worry about this Edward stuff too.

Sunday was the usual. Chores, including everyone, and me and Charlie trying to do our homework together. Basically I do History and Biology then he does Calculus and Spanish. Yes we cheat but we

do it efficiently.

Monday morning it was cloudy and cold… like always, but today I felt like something was going to happen. I slipped on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and put on one of Lorraine's cardigans when she

wasn't looking. It was one of her old ones so hopefully she wont notice. After sufficiently putting on some light make up and throwing my brown ringlets into a loose pony tail I headed to Charlie's room

to see if he was up.

"Hey, you almost ready?" I asked through the door.

"Yep, I'll be down in a minute. Go start the car." he threw the keys from a crack in the door.

"Alright." I sighed. I walked down the slightly spiral staircase remembering what chaos it was last week with everyone going crazy and the chandelier falling. I chuckled at the memory.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my bagged lunch along with Charlie's and a piece of toast. "Morning." I said to the younger siblings who were already ready for school and were finishing their

breakfast. Mumbles of 'morning' was heard throughout the room. "Bye. Lorraine, you coming?" I asked while she was applying her lip gloss. Since that first day we left without her our parents told us

Charlie and I we HAD to drive her to school since we were the only high schoolers.

"Hmm…" She nodded in response.

I wonder when Nora's coming with her boyfriend. Harry? Harold? Honk? Hank? Yeah Hank. "Hey mom, when is Nora coming with her new _boyfriend_?"

My mom looked up from cleaning the dishes. "Oh, in 3 months." she answered and continued washing the dishes. Well that was a great conversation. Sarcasm.

I walked out in the drive way and into the little green car with Lorraine and Charlie in tow. "Can I drive today?" I asked, or more pleaded with Charlie.

"Sure." he mumbled looking like he was still half asleep.

Once we entered the parking lot I immediately looked over to the spot the silver Volvo or known as the Cullen's car. I had to do a double take to notice it was really there.

"Ronnie! Go!" Lorraine said loudly form the backseat.

I snapped out of my shock and noticed I was being honked at for my sudden stop. I was surprised Charlie didn't say anything. I looked over to the passenger seat and found he was passed out. Great.

The beginning of the day went agonizingly fast. Too fast for my benefit. I was just to nervous and anxious for lunch and Biology.

I sat in my original seat at lunch next to Ashley and Natalie. I have no clue what Ashley was going on about, something about a girl being pregnant. I don't know. My gaze flickered up to the Cullen

table and like it normally does and stopped at the fifth head I haven't seen for a week. I looked back down not wanting to get caught staring.

While eating my PB&J sandwich Ashley interrupted me. "Edward Cullen's staring at you." She giggled. I looked up so fast I thought I got whip lash, but I wasn't concerned about that once I connected

my eyes with his across the cafeteria.

My cheeks flooded red and I looked down just as fast as I looked up. "Don't look Ash." I growled embarrassed.

5 Minutes later

"He's still staring." I heard Ashley whisper in my ear. Oh my gosh I think I'm going to murder this girl. "Look."

No way am I looking. It was so very tempting… my head rose with a deer caught in the headlights look on it. And indeed he was still staring but once he saw I saw him he looked away. I could almost

tell his lips moving as if he was whispering. But that couldn't be possible it looked way to fast to comprehend.

I walked all the way the Biology with a flirting Mark, gossiping Ashley, quite Natalie (I like her the best), and my over protective twin.

Once in the classroom the sight of Edward at our lab bench was right in front of me to deal with. Okay. I will confront him. I think… probably not. I quickly took my seat next to him on my stool and

cursed mentally for not having my hair down for my own personal curtain.

One peak wont her, will it? Just a small, quick one.

I looked up through my eyelashes and my blue eyes met his… gold ones? I thought they were black. Oh well. I guess.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't appropriately introduce myself last week. Your Ronnie?" He said in very velvety voice that almost sounded like he was from the 20's.

I was temporally dazed until I realized he asked me a question. "Uhh… yeah." Wow, I'm pathetic.

"So how are you enjoying Forks?" Edward asked. I was confused why he was being so polite all of a sudden.

"Its…wet and cloudy." I stated the obvious. I just wanted to smack myself in the forehead.

"You don't mind that its cold?" he asked curiously.

"No. Not really. I kinda enjoy the cold." I said cautiously.

"So why did you move to Forks?" That was blunt. No one out right asked me about that.

"My dad got a job up here. He's coaching the Trail Blazers. At least that's what I think their called." I said thoughtfully. I wonder why I feel so comfortable around him now?

"Yes, I do believe their called that." Then so abruptly he turned towards the front ending our conversation.

When the final bell rang Edward was out of his seat just as fast as last week. What's up with all his mood swings? I wonder if he's bipolar?

These past couple of days sure have been full of surprises. First Nora and her boyfriend visiting now Edward Cullen talking to me when he was so hostile and cold towards me last week.

* * *

**Did i portray Edward right? I hope i did. REVIEW!! :P**


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicions

**AN: Sorry its been a few days since i updated but i have school. :/**

**Remember you can get pictures of some of the characters at my profile!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Suspicions **

Its been 2 weeks and I've noticed a lot of weird things that the Cullen's do.

1. They don't eat at lunch.

2. Their eyes change from gold to black occasionally.

3. They are REALLY pale and sometimes look sick.

4. Lastly they seem to be in their own little world.

5. INHUMANY BEAUTIFUL

I'm usually not a very observant person, but for some reason theses things about them stood out. I walked into the cafeteria and my eyes immediately went to the beautiful people across the room.

What is up with them? I sat in my normal seat and took out the 5th Harry Potter book. Yes I do read that fast. I normally read during lunch to try to avoid the temptation to look up at Edward or not get

involved with Ashley and her gossip. Even some days I saw Natalie doing this and she and I would share secret smirks.

This morning was very difficult to go through since I woke up to at least 1 foot of snow on the ground and ice covered roads. I made Charlie drive, due to my fear of icy roads. And Lorraine hardly paid

attention while she was filing her nails. I especially didn't like it when I had to walk THROUGH the snow to get to class. I supposedly was one of the few people in Portland who didn't like snow.

I unconsciously looked up at the Cullen's table and saw Edward staring at me. My eyes widened a bit but I was determined to keep the contact. It was the only contact I had from him in 2 weeks since

he refused to talk to me. It looked like he was frustrated. Hmmm…with me? I wonder why.

I should be the one frustrated with him. First he talks to me and says hello then all of a sudden he ignored me like the plague. It made no sense. I looked down a blush creeping into my face for not

succeeding our staring contest.

"Hey, Ronnie?" I looked up and of course it was Mark trying to get my attention. I looked up and he figured that he got my full on attention. Pshh… hardly. "I was wondering if…" he paused

nervous. Great he was going to ask me out… again. I had to think fast.

"Uhh… I have to go… wash my hands." Really Ronnie? Anything better? Perhaps going to the circus or going to Chucky Cheeses. I jumped up from my seat and gathered my books early and started off

for Biology.

I looked at the jock table Charlie sat in and saw him conversing with his friends dramatically. I noticed I've been drifting a bit from my family. That's how I finished 4 Harry Potter books in 2 weeks. I've

been cooped up in my room being a loner.

I sighed pathetically. Why is life so… I don't even know. I headed for Biology and remembered we were doing a lab today. Yay! I get to converse with Mr. Bipolar-Edward. Great.

I hung my jacket on one of the hooks by the door and took my seat. At least Mr. Banner wasn't here to question why I was so early. I mindlessly doodled on my agenda while I waited for the bell to

ring. Not even 2 seconds after the bell rang the stool next to me pulled out. I looked his way just to take in his god like features like I usually did. But today he looked right back into my blue eyes. I

looked back to the front nervously tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Are you enjoying the snow?" his lovely voice said. It was almost a alarm to me when he spoke.

My head immediately snapped up and stared into his butterscotch eyes. I was dazed for a little bit and waited while my heart slowed down.

"Not really." I breathed. It almost soundly like I ran a mile. Which was probably wrong, since if I ran a mile I would be hyperventilating instead of being slightly breathless. "You?"

"My siblings enjoy it." That wasn't really my question, but who cares. He talked to me FINALLY. I couldn't help but notice the slight snow flakes/rain drops in his bronze hair. I blushed when I caught

myself staring at him. He seemed to like that and smirked a little. Was he making fun of my blush. "I never met anyone who blushed as much as you do." he chuckled. And it absolutely sounded like

wind chimes. I blushed even more at that realization, which caused him to laugh louder. People who were already in the classroom- which was mostly everyone- looked at our table shocked. Alright,

maybe Edward wasn't known for laughing often.

"I tend to blush occasionally. Well…mostly all the time." I smiled nervously.

When the teacher walked in the chattering students dimmed their talking to whispering. Edward decided to end it since he looked up front.

"Okay class, we will be doing a lab on the different types of minerals, just to refresh your memory today." Mr. Banner announced. Great I did this last year. Oh well, at least it will be easy. I looked to

Charlie and saw him with a bored expression on probably thinking the same thing.

Once we got the 10 Petri dishes with a different rock in each one we had to test them for their hardness, shiny, softness…etc.

Half way through Edward and I have been silent. But that suddenly took a curve from my thoughts. "So, you and your brother are pretty close?" Edwards voice interrupted my testing.

I paused what I was doing for a second and started up again while talking. "Yeah. We are twins." I said matter of fact.

"I clearly see that. You look a lot alike."

"Yep. My mom has to other sets of twins also. Sarah and Jake who are twelve and Nigel and Kyle who are 6." I said blabbering. "Sorry. Force of habit." I blushed. I looked back up to him to see he was

done with his five minerals I only had one more.

"Its alright. Tell me about all of your brothers and sisters."

"Are you sure you want me to start this?" I asked smiling looking up from my work. He nodded putting his full attention on me. "Well I'm just going to list them then. Nora was first born, she's 22. Then

Charlie and me. Lorraine who is 16. Sarah and Jake who are 12. Jessica who is 11 and Kim who is 10. Then Mark who is 9 and Mike who is 7. Then lastly Nigel and Kyle who are 6." I exhaled in a huff

after my rant.

"You have quite a large family." He smiled a crocked smile. If I didn't know he could get more gorgeous I was extremely wrong. That little smile sent my heart into a frenzy. "Is your mother a stay at

home mom?" He asked when I finished my part of the lab.

"Yes. How else would she take care of everyone? But she does want to start working again." I said frowning a little.

"Why, is that bad?"

"No, of course not, we need the money to support everyone, but its nice to just have her home."

"That's just like my mother, Esme." He smiled sincerely. "She loves to stay at home and work on her garden."

I smiled looking at him wondering how I was so frustrated at his rudeness before here I am talking about my whole family with him. "Why are you suddenly talking to me?" I asked out of the blue.

This seemed to through him off a bit. "I- You interest me. Your very hard to figure out."

I was a little surprised he told me so openly, but I also liked how he trusted me… at least I think he does anyway. "I get that a lot. My expressions usually never fit with my thoughts." I laughed softly.

When the bell rang I was shocked the class went by so fast. I wanted more time to talk. Edward walked with me to the door and he smiled politely before heading in a different direction.

I was attacked before even know it. "What were you talking with Cullen about?" Charlie asked all to innocently.

"Just stuff." I said shrugging. Mark who coincidently stood a little bit too close to me on my other side nodded stiffly. Mark was defiantly jealous, but Charlie was a little wary. I wonder why? "Why,

what's up?"

"Nothing, just curious."

I was a little curious myself. Why did Edward talk to me? But I didn't seem to care since I told him all about my family. Something was up with the Cullen's and I'm determined to figure it out. Sooner or

later.

* * *

**AN: Review!!! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Accident

**AN: sorry that i havent updated in a while but i've been really busy lately.**

**So finally heres when Ronnie experiences her first supernatural action in the story!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Accident**

I looked out the window near my bed and saw little puffs of snow falling from the sky. Wonderful. Its been a week since Edward and I has a full conversation. Yes, we would occasionally say hello and

some how are you's to each other, but other than that nothing…

I jumped out of bed and walked to the door to get to the shower, hitting Lorraine on her leg while I walked by.

After my very refreshing shower I applied some make up and decided to let my hair air dry. I walked into the hallway which was chaos like every morning. My mom and dad running around dressing

everyone while the older kids raced to the two ONLY bathrooms in the house. That's why I wake up at 5:45 every single morning. My dad even went as far as making up a bathroom chart and every

day I was listed at 5:45-6.

Once I entered my suddenly messy room -only Lorraine's side- I immediately threw on some jeans and a fuzzy green fleece. It was a Monday and I wanted to be comfortable. Who does like school on

Mondays? I surly don't. I walked out the bedroom door, but not before grabbing _The Last Song _by _Nicholas Sparks. _I am totally obsessed with his books now since Natalie lent me her _Dear John _book.

The drive to school was slow due to the slightly icy roads. It will be a death trap to get across the parking lot. I'll just make Charlie help me. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to see Lorraine fall. That would be

a sight.

* * *

The beginning of the day went slow -too slow- and I was heading off to lunch which means I'll have to make it across the parking lot by myself. Maybe I could find Ashley to help me. I looked over the

heads of some kids but couldn't see her anywhere. Great.

I took my first shaky step into the death trap and looked up proud. I saw the Cullen's silver car across the lot with Edward looking upward lazily. That reminds me. He still confuses me. I looked to the

usually cheerful Alice as I took another couple steps into the parking lot. I saw her face turn blank then to a horrified look. Her golden eyes met mine for a second before I heard tires squeal.

I looked up just in time to see a green Cadillac heading my way, in a no good sorta way. My eyes widened horrified. My head whipped back to the Cullens just in time to see Edward's black eyes before

everything went into a blur.

First I felt myself getting hit by a solid object, but from the opposite side of the Cadillac. It was also very cold. Then I felt my back land not to lightly on the ice as I slid next to another car.

My eyes were squeezed tight together frightened of what I might find if I did open them. But curious killed the cat. The first thing I saw was _HIS _black eyes. His face held no expression. When I finally

noticed that he had my body pinned to the asphalt I couldn't even blushed because of what happened next. Supposedly the car was still coming and right towards us. My eyes stayed unblinking as a

pale white hand went into my eye view and struck the car to a stop.

I could not believe what I just saw. I looked back at Edward with my still widened eyes.

"How…?" I left my question hanging, not sure I saw everything right. Plus he got to me so fast, it was impossible. "How did you do that?" my voice was hoarse.

"What?" he said trying to play innocent. But nope, its not working on me, buddy. Then all the screams started. I groaned of the sudden loud noise change.

I looked straight into his eyes. "How did you get here so fast? How did u just stop the car with your HAND?" I said quite hysterically.

"I was standing right next to you, Ronnie." he said with his innocent face. Bull.

"No, you were near your car, across the parking lot."

"You hit your head…" he started but I cut him off.

"No, I didn't." I said a bit more forcefully. The next noise made me groan loudly. Sirens. I hated hospitals. I once had to get my tonsils out and I nearly fainted when I woke up to a fat ugly nurse right in

front of my face.

His eyes turned worried. "Are you hurt, Veronica?" he asked panicked looking all over my body.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." I sat up with a little of his support. "You will tell me how you stopped the car, later." I said once the car started to move from the helping teachers.

His eyes turned ice cold. He nodded to me looking away. That definitely means he's lying then.

* * *

The whole ride to the hospital was a blur and now I found myself in the ER next to Lance while he tried desperately to apologize.

That's when a gorgeous doctor walked in. He stood next to my bed holding a clipboard. "Hello, I'm Doctor Cullen, and you must be Veronica Baker?" he smiled a dazzling smile. I noticed he had the

same exact eyes as the rest of the family. Strange I thought they were adopted. Hmmm…

"Uh, yes. Just Ronnie though." he nodded his head looking back at the chart.

"It seems as though your vitals are fine. You might have a slight pain in your back for about a week due to your hard landing on the cement. But otherwise your free to go, as long as your parents sig-"

Dr. Cullen was immediately cut off as my WHOLE family- and I mean all of them- rushed in. They surrounded my bed while my mom and dad frantically looked me over.

After my parents signed the forms I stood up ignoring all my siblings questions and spotted Edward in the corner of the ER room. I headed straight for him. "We need to talk." I stated boldly. "Come

on."

I walked out into the hallway and turned around to face him. "What?" he said glaring at me.

"How'd you stop the car? And appear out of thin air?" I said looking up at his slightly taller frame defiantly.

"Cant you just thank me and be done with it?" he said coldly.

I hesitated for a second. "Yeah, uhh thanks." he started to turn around. "Edward?"

"What?" he said facing the other way still.

"You- you seem like you regret saving me…why?" I asked in a small voice. I wasn't even sure if he heard me at all. "You don't seem like you wanted to…" I trailed off.

"You know nothing." he said facing me again. His coal black eyes burning into my light blue ones.

I gulped slightly. "Okay. But I will find out how you did it." I said giving him a determined look.

I saw his jaw flex. "Well I hope your up to be disappointed." then he walked quickly away from me.

I was VERY determined to find out how he saved me if it is the last thing I ever do.


	8. Chapter 8: What if I

**AN: Just to let everybody know, i know La Push isn't really 1 hour from Portland but just deal with me and forget about that little re-due.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**What if I'm the bad guy?**

Its been 1 week since the almost accident. It's a weekend so I had time to dwell on my troubles. Edward hadn't said anything to me but keeps glancing at me. I think he thinks that I don't know he

does stare during lunch or biology. He confuses me so much it wants me to kidnap him then interrogate him until he tells me how he saved me. Believe me I tried countless times to bring it up but it just

never happens.

So here I am in my room cut off from everyone in my family. They have been pestering me asking me if I was okay or if my back hurts. It just gets so annoying sometimes I just head to my room to read.

That's where I am now.

"Everyone, get downstairs now!" my dad yelled up the stairs. Great another family meeting. My dad thought that it would be a great idea if we made this weird stick thing then sit in a circle and pass it

around, but you can only talk with the stick in your hands. Which sometimes leads to wrestling matches in our living room.

I sighed and grudgingly got up and into the hallway. All my siblings were running or waling down the stairs either excited about the meeting or could careless.

After everyone was rounded up I looked at my parents expressions. They were grinning like two idiots. Wow…

"Everyone I have a huge announcement to make." my mother said quite excitedly. Once everyone murmured curiously my mom spilled the beans. "Oprah's interviewing us in 5 days!" she said grinning

at all of us.

Some siblings squealed or talked excitedly about it while some didn't have a clue about who this person is. I just stood there staring into oblivion not really caring if we're going to be on TV. WOOP…

hmm sure.

After everyone calmed down I stood up and made my way out of the room.

"Are'nt you going to say something Ronnie?" Dad asked looking cautiously at me. He knew I've been in a bad mood since the accident. But I wasn't really…necessarily was just so damned confused

about a certain someone. I even got some dark circles under my eyes from sleep less nights researching how someone could stop a car with their bare hand and run that fast. But so far, nothing.

"Cool." I mumbled. And continued my way but my dad told me to stop. "What?" I said somewhat rudely.

"What's up with you? Are you okay? Are you in pain? Is anything happening in school?" my dad asked worriedly. My dads been worrying about me constantly. He always has even when I was little, he

had a soft spot for me.

"Nothing, dad." I said coldly and ran up the stairs before he could reply. I know I was being mean, but I couldn't possibly tell people that Edward has supper powers. They would probably send me to a

insane asylum.

I reentered my room and found it rather cold. I looked to my window and found it opened…again. Its been happening for the past week and been driving me crazy. I even went far enough to duck

aping it closed, but the next morning the tape was gone and the window wide open.

* * *

Sunday went by faster than I wanted it to, but what do you expect when your in a family of 14 people.

My mom was going frantic because of the interview on Thursday, between her job and her kids its hard to clean the house.

Monday morning I was actually glad to be going to school because I wanted to see Edward again…and I wanted out of the house. Why am I wanting to see Edward? He should be the last thing on my

mind, but I find that a very difficult task to accomplish. I hurriedly slipped on some skinny jeans and a old sweatshirt of Charlie's. I felt the need to be warm and smell in his nice axe cologne. It

comforted me…but Edward's smell was irresistible. Its not like I'm randomly smelling him but from my seat in Biology I could smell his fresh smell. I wonder what type of cologne he wears?

Anyways as I was heading out of the front door to wait for Charlie and Lorraine my dad caught me. "Wait one sec., Ronnie." I turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. "I've been noticing that your always

up earlier than Charlie and Lorraine, so I bought you a little somthin'." he said grinning. He led me outside. The sight nearly blinded me. In front of me was a beast truck. Yes it was old and rusty in a

couple of spots, but it was perfect. It was dark blue with some rust on the bottom of the body, but it looked like it was indestructible.

I noticed I actually had a real smile on my face instead of all the fake ones I've been wearing all week. "Oh my god, thanks dad! It's great!" I turned and hugged my dad like I used to when I was 12.

He was slightly shocked at first but only hesitated for a second before replying it with a full force bear hug.

He let go and grinned. "I got it from my old friend Billy Black from the Res. I used to go to La Push when I was younger every summer and we became the best buds." he said trying to sound cool at the

end. "He gave it to me for cheap but it runs great. His son Jacob fixed it up pretty well."

I continued to smile. "Thanks dad, really." once he handed over the set of keys I headed over to MY blue truck that I absolutely love. When I started it I jumped because of the loud roar it made. It

sounded like a dinosaur!

I headed to school happily singing to myself since the radio is totally busted. I pulled into a spot far away from the Volvo where the Cullen's stood. I jumped out watching my feet if they slipped. I

landed a little shakily but managed.

The beginning of the day went normally, but with people asking about my new truck. Charlie was a little pissed that he got stuck with the old green car but forgot all about it during Calculus class.

* * *

I walked into the lunch room with Natalie and Ashley. Ash was doing most of the talking while Natalie and I listened quietly. My eyes did their regular routine glance over the room. Stopping at the

Cullen table. They were still gorgeous as ever but Edward looked tense. What's new? I stood near our usual table while I watched Kevin doing weird movements almost like he was surfing. When Mark

and Kevin spotted me they immediately perked up. Wonderful.

"Hey, Ronnie, you have to come to La Push this weekend to First Beach." Kevin said rushed beating Mark from asking me. "It's going to be great. Its just a hour away from here."

I thought about it. Beach…I wonder if it will be warm? I almost chuckled out loud at that ridiculous thought. "Umm…sure, sounds fun." I replied smiling slightly.

"Cool. We're meeting at Mark's moms diner down the road to drive down there on Saturday at 10 in the morning."

"Okay." I said tucking a stray piece of brown hair behind my ear.

I headed alone to the salad bar in the front of the cafeteria and was about to grab an orange when it fell. Before I could comprehend what happened, two pale white hands were holding the orange

out to me.

I looked up into his golden eyes with a frustrated sigh. Why is he so confusing? I took it quickly from his hand and put it on my tray.

"Thanks." I muttered moving to the lettuce.

"Your welcome." he said following me. Ughh…

"Why are you so confusing?" I asked randomly.

His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You ignored me for a week, now your talking to me." I paused thinking. "Are you bipolar?" I asked seriously looking up at him.

"What? No." he answered quickly.

"Then, why?" I said impatiently scooping some toppings onto my salad.

"I-I cant stand to be away from you." he said sincerely. My head whipped up as he told me this. I was truly surprised. "I tried, but I cant deal with it. So I'm just going to let the chips fall where

they fall." he stated.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked him raising a brow. "friends?" I asked looking into his golden pools. Oh how I wish he wanted to be more than friends.

"It's better if you stay away from me." he said turning the conversation around.

I sighed aggravated running my fingers through my hair. I looked back into his eyes my heart beating a little bit faster. I swore I saw I smirk on his face. "Well I guess I'll take the risk." I said. "You

saved me once, why cant I trust you?"

He looked into my blue eyes intensely. "what if I'm not the hero, what if I'm the bad guy?"

"Your not." I answered immediate before I even thought about it. I smiled up at him. "Friends?"

"It's your choice." he said calculating my face.

"Okay, friend." I chuckled. "Since we're friends why don't you go to the beach with me and a couple friends?" I asked looking over my shoulder at my other friends who were talking but Mark and Kevin

kept glancing from the corners of their eyes.

"Which one?" he said with a smirk.

"First Beach in La Push." I said looking back at him.

His face dropped a bit. "I cant."

"Why not? Does it suck there?" I said nervously.

"No. I have a family thing. I'm sorry." he said. I could tell he was lying. But I dropped it.

"Okay, maybe another time, Edward." I said picking up a fork and smiled to him then walked back to my table.

"It takes you 20 minutes to get a salad?" Mark asked with jealousy in his voice. Oh, boy.

* * *

**So how did you like it? REVIEW :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Interview

**AU: Sorry for taking so long to update. if you were wondering why some characteres act like the real ones in Twilight, its because they are, except they have different names. **

**Mike=Mark**

**Angela=Natalie**

**Jessica=Ashley**

**Tyler=Lance**

**Eric=Kevin**

**Lauren=Lauren haha lol**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**Interview…**

It was finally Thursday after school. My mom was still at work and my dad came home early from practice. Everyone was trying to clean the house, but it wasn't working out very well. All the little kids

were getting everything messy or dirty again. We only had an hour until the crew and Oprah came. I was a bit nervous to tell you the truth. I've never been on TV before.

"Okay everyone 1 more hour until its show time!" my dads voice was heard from downstairs. After trying to clean the downstairs I retired to my room with a book in hand. I didn't want to experience

the little devils rip the living room apart right after I left it spotless.

45 minutes later Charlie knocked on my door with disheveled hair. "its time to get the devils dressed." he said solemnly.

I groaned loudly. "Lets do this."

We both gathered up Lorraine, Sarah, and Jake and told them who to grab and dress. Kim, Jessica, and Mark could dress themselves but Mike, Nigel, and Kyle couldn't. So we figured to have Sarah and

Jake deal with Mike who was easier and Charlie, Lorraine, and I to handle Nigel and Kyle. Believe me we will need all the people we can get.

* * *

After a long half an hour of running around the house trying to catch Nigel and Kyle we had them dressed in their little khaki shorts with polo shirts. I observed everyone's clothes and nodded in

approval. "Alright everyone lets be NOT ourselves and be behaved." My dad from next to me.

Everyone nodded politely. Wow. I cant believe this is my family that almost destroyed the house an hour ago. "Your mother should be here soo-" but he was cut of when the front door opened to my

mother in her work clothes looking stressed. Once she observed all of us in silence she grinned and I watched all the stress melt from her face.

The crew showed up not too much later and set up everything.

* * *

The interview went surprisingly well. Oprah interviewed all the older kids seperatly, asking them questions about our normal lives. When she asked me some more personal questions I think my face

would've resembles a tomato. She asked if I liked or was SEEING someone. It was totally embarrassing. I couldn't help but think of Edward when she asked though, which of course, made me redder.

At the end of the interview she surprised us all with a huge check for $10,000. To say the least, my mom was crying her thanks and my dad grinning with happiness that seeped through everyone. I

was even shocked at her actions. Oprah is truly a GOOD person.

The next day at school everyone was talking about my family being as the interview was LIVE. Ashley was jumping up and down in joy, happy to be friends with a person that was on TV. Pshh…fake.

I was currently walking to Biology with Mark and Natalie excitedly. I was excited because I got to see Edward again. I don't know why but almost everyday I've been looking forward to Biology. It must

be because of our little chats throughout class. Hey! Its not my fault Mr. Banner is incredibly boring.

I took my regular seat and was surprised that I beat Edward to class. He usually is the first one here. I watched the door closely while Mark chatted my ear off, not realizing I wasn't listening to him.

"-so do you?" I caught the end of his question. Huh?

"Wait, what?" I asked looking to him.

His face turned red all the way up to his hairline. I noticed the seat next to me move and Edward sat down, but I refused to be mean and ignore Mark.

"Umm…I was just wondering if you wanted to go uhh… to Spring Formal…with…me?"

From the corner of my eye I noticed Edward curl his fist into a ball. Is he jealous? No he couldn't possibly be…right? I certainly didn't want to got with Mark though. I didn't even like dances, heck I

couldn't even dance for 2 seconds before severely injuring someone or myself.

I looked into Marks baby blue hopeful eyes and bit my lip. "I'm sorry Mark, but I'm…going…out of town…" my lie was very bad. Its not my fault that I cant lie, if not rehearsed.

"Oh okay." Mark said flustered and hurried to his seat.

I relaxed out of my stiff posture in my seat and looked at the front of the room.

"Where are you going out of town?" I velvety voice said.

I looked over at Edward, his eyes were slightly darker than yesterday. "Oh, umm… Seattle." I said blushing. "When is the dance anyways?" I asked giving into my lie to Mark.

He chuckled looking at my face. "In two weeks, on Saturday."

"Oh, right…" I smiled nervously.

"I saw your interview last night." he stated smiling his crooked smile.

"Really?" I said my eyes widening.

"Yes. I never knew someone could blush so much before." His remark only made me blush a bright crimson. "Like that." he laughed.

"Yeah. I guess that's the unique thing about me."

His face turned serious all of a sudden. "Believe me, you are a very unique, beautiful person."

My breath came in shallower a bit after this compliment. I got trapped in his gorgeous dazzling face. And couldn't help but look like a gold fish trying to reply. Why does he do this to me? His beauty

turns me into a gold fish that stutters.

"Uhh…th-thanks." I finally got out. All I got back for a reply was a simple smirk, but that was enough for me to realize something.

Why the hell does the Greek god have any interest in me?

* * *

**REVIEW- if i get one review i will make sure the next chapter will be totally awesome! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Putting Pieces Together

**AU: this is finally when Ronnie gets her answers by a naive Jacob!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Putting Pieces Together**

I have been scrounging up enough facts about this Mr. Edward Cullen.

1. He is extremely pale.

2. His skin is ice cold.

3. He's extremely strong aka stopping the car with his bare hand.

4. He's extremely fast aka got to me really fast to stop the car from crushing me.

All of these clues left me wondering what Edward truly was. Was he human? Did he have super powers? And what did he mean that he was the bad guy? I know I shouldn't be looking so much into this

but I cant help it that he interests me so much. Its like my own personal mystery to figure out. Why couldn't he just tell me, it would make my searching a lot easier. But I shouldn't be worrying about

this anyways, I have friends to meet up with.

It was currently 9:30 in the morning and I was all ready to go. I told my mom and dad about it last night, and they were so happy that I was a actually hanging out with some friends outside of school. I

invited Charlie to go but he had football practice. On a Saturday…I know, stupid. And unfortunately my mother is letting Lorraine come with me. I think I might as well kill myself now. Usually Lorraine

would never go anywhere with me, but since she'll have a chance to hang out with older kids and go to a beach she was pleading. To bad I didn't tell her the beach would most likely be freezing. I

guess she'll have to freeze in her capris and blouse, that was way to fancy for a beach. Me? I was wearing jeans that I could get dirty and a purple v-neck long sleeve shirt with a pretty black scarf I

stole from Lorraine. Hopefully she wont notice. I figured to just through my hair up in a ponytail and put on some light make up.

After waiting for Lorraine to get ready, we only had 15 minutes to get to Marks moms diner. Why must I bring her?

"Lorraine, hurry up!" I shouted up the stairs. I barley heard her 'Coming.' before she literally ran into me.

"Ugh. Watch where your going." she said brushing off her shirt.

"Umm… you ran into me." I said glaring at her.

"Whatever. Come on."

I sighed and walked to the kitchen to tell my mom that we were leaving. I spotted her watching the Nigel and Kyle play with the pots and pans. Her face was of pure adoration. I wish to have that same

expression when I look at my own family. I at least want 4 kids. Hey, what can I say, if you come from a big family, then you want one. Hmmm…I wonder how many Edw-. Woah…why am I thinking this

way?

"Hey mom, we're leaving now." I said regretting even disrupting her loving gaze on her little tikes.

She looked up with a smile. "Okay sweetie. When will you be home?" she asked concerned.

"Umm…probably not until later, so don't wait up. I'll call you when we're on our way."

"Alright. Its good that your bringing Lorraine with you. I know you two don't get a long to well, but your sisters." she said frowning a bit.

"No problem. Bye, love you." I said over my shoulder.

"Love you too." she said.

Once we arrived at Marks moms diner Lorraine went straight to her friend that she invited without permission. Regular Lorraine.

I sighed and walked over to an excited looking Mark and Kevin. "Hey, sorry about my sister, my parents made her tag along with her friend."

"Oh, that's fine." he said glancing over at Lorraine briefly. "I guess she'll just have to sit in the back." he laughed. I smiled slightly at his lame joke.

When I finally noticed the weather it was slightly warmer, about 55 degrees with partly cloudy skies. Well I guess its better than nothing.

It took about 45 minutes to get to the Quileute Indian Reservation or known as La Push. It would've took 30 minutes if it wasn't for Mark trying to convince Kevin it was better for me to sit next to him in

the front then in the back. Lets just say Ashley was very mad, but I don't even like Mark in that way.

We finally parked in a rocky made parking lot and I could smell and hear the waves of the ocean already. I almost fell out of the car in my excitement. We all brought the food and supplies to one of the

many fire pits on the beach. I watched the grey waves rush in and out. I've always been interested in the ocean, ever since I was little.

After a bit of chatting and trying to tune out the complaints of Lorraine being cold some kids walked up to us. They had extremely tan skin and long black hair. I looked up from my new interest- burning

driftwood, it changes colors because of the salt- and saw 3 boys that looked around our age or a bit younger.

"Hey, you guys from Portland?" One asked. He had that natural laid back look and carefree smile.

"Yeah. I'm Mark, that's Ashley, Lauren, Lance, Kevin, Natalie, and the new girl, Ronnie Baker." Mark introduced us.

"Hey, I'm Jacob, that's Embry and Quil." he said pointing to his other friends. They almost looked like triplets. Jacob looked back to me curiously. "Hey aren't you the daughter to Tom Baker?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep. That's my dad."

He smiled brightly. "Then you must be the one that stuck with the old, slow truck." he exclaimed.

"Its not that slow." I tried to defend my beast. I don't know why, but Jacob made me feel like I didn't have a care in the world.

"Have you gone over 50 yet?" he asked, mirth shining in his eyes.

"Umm… no." I said uncertainly.

"Good, don't." he laughed. that's when I looked over at Lauren who was looking like she just came up with an evil plan.

"So Jacob how do you know Ronnie?" she asked snottily.

It didn't even look like he noticed her evil-ness. "Are dads are friends." he said glancing at me. I smiled slightly, aware of Lauren.

"Oh, so Ronnie why could Edward Cullen come?" she asked smirking at me.

I blushed heavily. How the heck did she know I invited him? Before I could even answer though Embry or Quil… I don't know which one said, "The Cullen's don't come here." I clearly saw the warning in

Jacobs eyes when he looked at…him. That comment left me speechless. Why wouldn't the Cullen's be aloud on the Res.? I looked at Jacob with an eyebrow raised. He just shrugged it off.

Then I got a perfect idea. Its time to test my skills. "Hey, Jacob you wanna take a walk?" I asked smiling at him shyly. This better work.

His eyes widened a little bit, but he nodded finally. It looked like I dazzled him like Edward does to me.

After finding out that Jacob was 15 turning 16 in 2 months and he lived with his dad while his sisters went to college I finally got the courage to ask him my question. "So, what did he mean by 'The

Cullen's don't come here'? I asked kind of randomly.

Jake looked up surprised at my question. He looked flustered and nervous. He was so cute. I almost laughed out loud at my antics. "Uhh…well its knid of a secret."

"Come on, I can keep a secret." I said smiling looking up through my eyelids.

He gulped slightly. "Well supposedly our tribe, the Quileute tribe is descended by wolves. The there are the 'Cold Ones' who are the natural enemy to the wolves. But these certain 'Cold Ones' were

deemed different than the others. They were told to have yellow eyes. So we made a treaty with them that if they stay off Quileute lands than we wont tell the pale faces." he said in a wise voice.

"So, what are the 'Cold Ones'?" I asked interested to get to the point.

"Its just a legend Ronnie." he said laughing it off.

"Please, tell me." I asked looking into his dark brown eyes trying to look innocent.

"Well the pale faces are known to call them… vampires." he paused. "See its ridiculous, I know."

That's when all the pieces began to fall together. Of course, the speed, the strength, why the Cullen's were so pale and ice cold. Also, why they stayed away from human contact. It all made perfect

sense. But why is Edward having contact with me? But the real question is why aren't I scared? I decided to not believe my theory until Edward tells me or admits to my proof that I have. All I know is

that if he would've wanted to kill me or hurt me, he had plenty of chances to do so, but didn't. This thought made me believe that the Cullen's were simply trying to blend in and be normal.

* * *

**REVIEW! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: confused Thoughts

**AU: this is a bit shorter chapter, but my sister forced me off the computer, so i had to hurry. Sorry if its not as good.**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**Confused Thoughts **

I woke up to a slight noise during Sunday night. My eyes widened and adjusted to the darkness of my room. I hurriedly sat up and turned on my bed side lamp. I looked all around my dim room. There

was nothing. But I knew something or someone has been in my room, I just had a feeling. Plus, I've always been a light sleeper.

I sighed frustrated. Why is _he _now haunting my dreams every night. Before I awoke suddenly I remember my vividly GOOD dream I had before.

* * *

_I was in a clearing that was all grass. The sun was blaring down over my head. I felt the heat seep into my core. Then all of a sudden I saw a silhouette in the shadows of the trees surrounding me. _

"_Who's there?" I asked slightly frightened. The person merely walked out into the sun light. The creature dazzled me because it…sparkled? Like millions of diamonds. But It couldn't be true. But not even as my_

_ thought was finished the person- or should I say Edward- was in front of me. He was so fast. _

"_Ronnie," He breathed. _

"_Edward?" I asked confused. But all too soon his beautiful demeanor turned to one of a demon with razor fangs. "Please, Edward, its me, Ronnie."_

"_I told you I was the bad guy." he stated._

"_I know that's not true." I said looking into his now black eyes. "Edward, I- I lo-love you, please."_

_His face automatically turned to one of calm. "I'm bad for you."_

"_Please, stay Edward."_

_

* * *

_

Then I was awakened by that horrible little creak from a floorboard. Ugh, and it was just getting good. I know I shouldn't be thinking this, but my dream-self admitted the truth. I truly love Edward

Cullen, vampire or not.

When I snapped out of my daze I realized I was staring blankly at the wall. "Great, now your gazing at walls with not purpose. I truly think I am going crazy." I sighed. "see, now I'm even talking to

myself." I groaned while I fell back down onto my pillow…I could've sworn I heard a chuckle, probably my imagination.

I stared blankly to the front of the classroom of my Spanish class, while Ashley tried to tell me gossip. I don't even think she knew I was ignoring her. Well, its not my fault that there's a lot on my mind

at the moment.

Finally the bell rang for lunch. "Hey, Ronnie, so are you going to the Spring Formal?" she asked giddy.

I looked into her hopeful brown eyes. "No, sorry, I'm going to Seattle that week."

"Oh, cant you go another time?" she asked curious for gossip.

"I cant, I'm… meeting a family friend there." I lied badly, but she seemed to buy it.

"Oh, well do you want to go with Natalie and me this weekend to shop for dresses? You can be our critic." she asked when Natalie walked up to join us.

"Yeah, Ronnie, you should come." she encouraged.

"Umm…I'll have to ask my mom and dad, but it will probably be an okay." I said. It would get my mind off of _him_.

We all walked into lunch and took our regular seats. I looked at the Cullen's table like normally, but noticed the short black haired on, Alice, smiling widely at me. I attentively smiled back, unsure. Then

her head whipped to Edward and it looked like they were arguing about something. Edward looked over at me shrugging a little, his face emotional. Hmm…wonder what that was about?

Natalie, Mark, and Charlie walked with me to Biology like normal. When I walked into the room my heart jumped. It always does, everyday, because Edward is simply sitting in his chair. Its ridiculous, I

know.

I sat by him, like I normally do, and looked at him only to find him starring at me. "What?" I asked somewhat rudely. "Oh, sorry, that sounded rude." I blushed.

"Its fine, I shouldn't be starring anyways." he said calmly…still staring. Is there something on my face? Oh, I hope not.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked nervously trying to hide my face.

His eyes widened a bit. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all." he said rushed.

"Oh okay, good." I smiled glad. "So were you and Alice arguing at lunch?" I asked simply staring straight ahead.

I saw him face me from the corner of my eye. "We just had a little disagreement, is all."

"About what?" I asked before I thought it through. "Sorry, its not my business."

"Perhaps." he murmured. I looked to his calculating face. It almost seemed like the argument was about me.

The rest of the day went by rather fast, and unentertaining. I got home before Charlie and Lorraine, which must be a record, since my truck is much slower than their car. I hopped out, grabbing my

book bag on the way. Then I finally noticed all the cars on our street.

I cautiously and nervously walked up to the front door and immediately heard chaos. Oh, please don't have the team over, dad. I walked in quietly, not wanting to get caught. But of course that's never

the case. I was immediately thrown over someone's shoulder and landed in the kitchen where everyone was eating an early dinner. The whole Team was there. Great.

* * *

After a very entertaining dinner and game of football in the back yard, I headed up for bed. I hope I dream about Edw-…no bad. I scolded myself. I cant…maybe I can…I LIKE him A LOT. Do I love him?

No…Maybe…Yes… oh who knows? I'm terribly confused right at this moment. But it would be nice if I did dream about him…No!…Yes… I give up. I sighed tiredly and drifted off into my Edward-filled

dreams.

* * *

**As you can tell Ronnie is very conflicted and confused with her feelings...but hopefully in the next chapter she'll realize the truth that she's been hiding in herself. REVIEW :P**


	12. Chapter 12: Serious Trouble

**AN: Heyy! This is the moment what we've all been waiting for *cue dramtaic music* EDWARD'S GOING TO TELL RONNIE THE TRUTH! YAY**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

**Serious Trouble**

The rest of the week went by really fast. Especially when Edward was actually talking to me in Biology AND sometimes in the hallway. Every time he would simply smile or wave when we passed by each

other, it feels like my heart is doing the tango, its jumping and beating faster every time.

* * *

I woke up early on Saturday morning to get ready to go to Vancouver, which was only about 20 minutes away. Ashley and Natalie figured everyone would be going to Olympia for their dresses, so they

thought that no one would shop closer. It did make sense. They were suppose to pick me up at noon so I had 2 hours to get ready.

1 hour later, I was finished getting ready and I even put on some light make up to dress up my regular jeans and purple sweater. I figured I would leave my hair up in a simple pony tail since we would

be walking around the town. So with nothing to do I decided to see what my family was up to.

I descended the stairs slowly and quietly, trying not to wake up anybody else. My mom and dad already had to deal with the younger siblings early in the morning, so they waited until around noon for

the older siblings.

I walked into the kitchen, to see Jessica, Kim, Mark, Mike, Nigel, and Kyle still sleepy at the kitchen table. My mom was humming while she cooked breakfast and my dad was trying to cheer everyone up

from their sleepiness.

"Morning." I made myself known. Mom and dad smiled at me, while the kids mumbled something.

My dad appraised my outfit. "Where are you going this early?" he asked.

"I told you last night that I was helping Ashley and Natalie pick out their Spring Formal dresses." I said, thinking that it wasn't even that early anymore. "And its 11 o'clock, dad."

"Oh, right." he sighed looking at his watch. "Well, I better get going, I have a team to coach." he said rather cheerily.

"Honey, why aren't you going to the Formal?" my mom asked the question I've been dreading.

"No one probably asked her." Jessica snickered and Kim joined in. Of course they speak when there is an opportunity to be evil.

"Actually, I was asked by someone, but I turned him down because I don't want to go anyways." I said smirking at the now quite girls.

"Oh, I thought you loved dances." Mom stated.

I frowned at her, slightly hurt she didn't know I LOATHED dances. "No, that's Lorraine who likes them, mom." I sighed. That's when I heard running down the stairs. Uh oh.

* * *

I glared at the disgusting puke on the floor. It all started when Sarah and Jake thought it would be fun to have a How-much-can-you-eat contest. And that resulted in them BOTH puking up their eggs

and pancakes. Of course, I'm the one that had to pick it up since my mom had to watch all the other kids and to scold Sarah and Jake. Oh how I wish they would get grounded.

After successfully cleaning up the revolting stuff and spraying on a lot of perfume to make sure I don't smell nasty, I heard a horn honk. I ran in the living room where everyone was, including my mom.

"Hey, mom, I'm going." I said patting my pocket jean to make sure I had my cell phone and money.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked curiously looking up from the TV.

"To Vancouver with some friends to shop."

"Oh." he looked back to the TV uninterested. It seemed like we weren't our usual selves anymore. Charlie and I have been growing apart since we've moved here. I best make up for it tomorrow then, I

decided. I waved everyone goodbye and headed out to Ashley's blue car. I hopped in the back since Natalie was in the passenger seat.

It didn't take us long to get to Vancouver, only about 20 minutes or so. I spent the time watching the trees go by and enjoying the glow the sun cast over everything. It was one of those weird sunny

days.

We found a parking spot in the some-what crowded town (it was sunny so everyone was out) and approached one of the dress stores.

* * *

4 hours later…

I never knew dress shopping could be so boring in my life. All I did for the past 4 hours was say 'pretty', 'ick', or 'its great'. I swear my feet were going to fall off, too. We at least went to 6 stores and

spent either 10 minutes, half an hour, or an hour in each store.

"I think this is the one." Ashley squealed. I looked up from Pac Man on my cell phone and to Ashley's bright pink strapless dress that went to her knees. I have to say it was pretty, but to bright form my

taste. "What do you think, Ronnie?" she asked.

"Definitely the one." I stated nodding with a indifferent expression on.

"How's this one?" asked Natalie who stepped out of the dressing room in a light purple halter that went to her feet and was perfect for her slim body.

"I love it." I said with more enthusiasm then I did with Ashley's.

"Great." I stood up ready to leave when Ashley brought my mood crashing down.

"Time to shop for shoes and accessories." she grinned. My mouth dropped open. Seriously? Why me?

Hmm…think Ronnie, think. Aha!

"Hey, I've been dying to go to this bookstore. Wanna just meet at the restaurant?" I asked smiling sincerely.

Natalie nodded right away smiling apologetically at me actually realizing I was quite bored. Ashley, totally obvious, nodded while looking at bracelets.

"Do you know where it is?" Natalie asked concerned. Always the thoughtful one.

"I'll manage." I said smiling and waving over my shoulder.

* * *

After getting lost and asking 4 people where it was, I finally approached a tiny hut thingy. Seriously? I sighed and didn't even bother to walk any farther. The sky was getting noticeably darker and the

sun was setting. Great, I'm half way cross town and I have no idea where I am. Perfect.

I started the way I came and became slightly alert when it got darker. But that wasn't the only thing that frightened me, my cell died after playing my last round of Pac Man at the store. Again, why me?

I walked a bit faster, slightly nervous now. But what really put me over the edge was the noise of laughter coming from a corner up ahead. Are you kidding me? Drunk men… I hope they don't notice

me… I turned around and started walking back.

"Hey hot stuff, come 'ere." a guy slurred. That stopped me dead in my tracks. They did notice me. Oh my God. I continued walking, or more like jogging. I saw a street light up ahead, hopefully some

cars will be around unlike this quite road. I started to panic when I heard heavy steps behind me. I all out sprinted then. I got to the corner fasted than I thought possible, but my eyes widened when I

noticed one of the other men coming from the other way. They were cornering me. The sky was a dark blue and foggy looking. Ironic, what a perfect setting. I ran into the empty road and to the

sidewalk on the other side, but only to trip when someone tried to grab hold of my arm. I twisted my body so I landed on my back.

A slightly bigger guy pinned my arms down. I was never the strong one, Charlie and Lorraine were. That's probably the reason why tears were streaming down my face. I'm going to get rapped and

killed. That thought kept going through my head. I started to struggle with more adrenaline now. I will not be touched by these vulgar men. I looked down the street and was so happy to see

headlights. I let out a strangled cry when one of the 2 men pulled my hair.

What happened next went too fast. First they were on me, the next they were on the ground a few feet away from me. I sat and saw the familiar silver Volvo. I looked back over to the men and saw

Edward glaring at them with one of the fiercest eyes ever.

"Get in the car." Edward practically growled to me. I didn't waste any time but rushing to the car and hopping in the passenger seat and closing the door. I watched Edward scare the 2 drunk men off.

Edward got in the car wordlessly, cranking the heat up and gunning the car down the street.

"I should kill those guys." he growled out, tightened his hands around the wheel until they turned whiter than his normal skin color.

"N-no you shouldn't." I said in low voice. I knew what they were going to do was wrong, but they were drunk…and…well I don't know.

"You don't know what those…men were…thinking." he hissed glancing at me.

Well obviously it was gross, I mean they were about to rape me…did he just say he knew what they were thinking? Holly crow! "How'd you know what they were thinking?" I asked sounding shocked.

It seemed like he realized his mistake since his jaw tightened. "It wasn't that hard to understand."

Then I realized Ashley and Natalie. "I was suppose to meet Ashley and Nata-" I cut off my sentence when he pulled into a parking spot next to the specific restaurant. Umm…weird much?

Edward turned towards to me and analyzed my face. "You were crying." he stated, his eyes softening when they followed the dry tear trails down my cheeks.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Oh." I rubbed my cheeks with my sleeves to get them off, but stopped immediately when Edward got a Kleenex…from somewhere, and removed my hand to my lap with

his ice cold ones. He then started to wipe them off holding my chin with his thumb and forefinger from one hand. I stared intensely at his gold eyes that were trained on face. It's weird that I didn't even

think that this was awkward or strange. It felt like I was…home.

"Did they…touch you?" he asked finishing cleaning my face.

"No, they just pinned me down, but that's it." I whispered. I looked up from my lap. "How'd you find me?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Well, I..."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! sorry that i said this would be the part when Ronnie gets to know the truth, but i couldn't resist the urge to have a cliffhanger... :P REVIEW (click the button) :D**


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth Comes OUt

**Heyy...here's where the truth comes out...and i mean it this time lol :P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**The Truth Comes Out**

"Well I…" He started but stopped when he looked out the window. He quickly got out of the car and opened my door just as quickly. "You better stop Ashley and Natalie." he stated.

I followed his eyes and saw their retreating backs. "Ashley, Natalie!" I called to them walking toward them.

They both stopped and turned. Their faces showed signs of relief when they spotted me, but soon turned to shock when they saw who I was with. Once they were close enough to Edward and I,

Edward started his lie. "I hope you don't mind us joining you, we just got caught up talking." he smiled, dazzling them.

"Oh…um…well, Ronnie we already ate." Natalie stated sheepishly, while Ashley stared at Edward dreamily. That kind of made me jealous. Wow its not like he likes her I mean- woah why am I jealous in

the first place? "We couldn't get a hold of your cell."

"Oh that's alright I wasn't that hungry anyways." I said and started walking to them, but stopped when a icy hand grabbed my wrist gently.

"I think you should eat." Edward said smiling slightly still. I looked at him contemplating, then back to Natalie and Ashley.

"Well, if its okay with you guys if I eat with Ed-" I started but got cut off.

"Of course, Ronnie." Ashley winked, very noticeably I might add.

"Uh. Okay, well I'll see you guys later." I murmured walking back to Edwards side.

"Bye, Ronnie,…Edward." Natalie and Ashley waved goodbye.

"I'm really not that hungry." I stated looking up to Edward.

"Well, do this for my benefit then." he smirked with a mischievous glint to his eye.

I bit my lip. "Alright." he walked up the steps leading to _La Belle _and held the door open for me.

"Thanks." I muttered to him.

"Your welcome." he said politely.

* * *

After the VERY pretty waitress gave us a more private table in the back of the restaurant and took our- well I should say mine, since I was the only one who got anything. I picked the Alfredo with a

coke.

I looked across the table at Edward with determination. "Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked boldly.

His eyes flicked up to mine from the counter top. "Tell you what?" he asked, looking sincerely confused.

"How you knew what those guys were thinking." I said simply. I knew from the very start that he lied to me when he said it was obvious. I don't know how I knew for sure, but it was just the way he

said it.

His eyes all of a sudden turned guarded and his body tensed. Great, I ruined the night. Ugh. His brow furrowed, looking like he was deep in thought. Once his jaw relaxed I knew he made his decision.

He leaned over the table a bit, and I did out of habit. "I know what everyone in this entire room is thinking right at this second." I gaped at him. "Money, sex, money, money, sex, cat…?" I followed his

eyes around the room full of blind dates.

"So you can read my mind?" I blushed immediately at all the personal thoughts he could've heard in my presence.

His molten golden eyes burned intensely into my blue ones. "Except for yours." he paused. "Its like you mind is on AM instead of FM."

"Oh." I said relieved and shocked. "So you can read minds. How though?" I asked curiously.

We were interrupted when the waitress put down my plate in front of me and my coke. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" she asked staring at Edward, pushing her chest out.

"No thank you." he said without breaking contact with me. She walked away depressed. "Eat." he ordered, gesturing to my food.

I took a bite of the pasta and almost moaned out loud. I didn't even realize I was that hungry. Wow, Edward Cullen can sure make me forget things. That's when I remembered my earlier question from

the car. "How did you find me?" I said breaking the quite. He looked back to the table, his brow furrowing. "You can tell me. I promise I wont tell the cops if your stalking me." I said lightening the mood.

Edward chuckled at my lame attempt to make a joke. "Well I definitely wasn't stalking you," then his face turned serious. "Somewhat…I knew you were going to Vancouver today, and I couldn't stand to

be away from you for that long. You make me anxious." he sighed. "I merely waited in my car looking through Ashley's and Natalie's mind to make sure you were okay, but then I noticed you left to find

a bookstore. Which by the way was a stupid idea since you don't know this town." he added scorning me. "The sun was still out, so I drove around looking through strangers mind. I couldn't look on

foot, but once the sun was gone I went to search for you. That's when I heard those…men…think about you. I jumped back into my car and followed their thoughts until I found you." his eyes hardened.

"I should kill them." he practically growled.

"Why couldn't you go out in the sunlight?" I asked wondering if my theory was right.

He looked into my eyes. "I'm…not…what I look to be." he whispered. "It would give me away right away."

"What are you?" I asked back just as intensely.

His jaw tightened. "I'm not good for you, Ronnie. I'm a monster." his eyes turned pained.

I reached across the table and grabbed his pale, ice cold hand. "Your not a monster." I said gently.

He pulled his hand back and put them under the table. "You don't even know what I am." he said now angry. "Why do you trust me?"

I paused for a second. "I trust you because you saved my life twice now." I said, totally forgetting my food.

"I- I wanted to kill you the first day we met." he whispered lowly. My eyes turned confused. "Your very observant, Ronnie, I know you've noticed things about me and my family. Haven't you?"

I nodded slowly. Could it be possible? Could Edward be a vampire?

But before could ask, the stupid waitress came back. "How's everything?"

"Are you finished?" Edward asked me. I nodded quickly, wanting to continue our conversation. "Check please." the waitress handed it to him. Without looking at it he slipped a bill in the black notebook

and handed it back. "Keep the change."

* * *

We exited the restaurant in the same fashion as we came in, but with a lot more tension. He opened the passenger door for me, and not even 10 seconds after he was next to me starting the car. I

looked out the window and noticed how dark it got, it was probably around 9 or 10 o'clock.

"I have a theory." I said looking over at him. His eyes flickered to mine and back to the road.

"And what's that?" he smirked, but with caution.

"I think…your…" I sighed unsure.

"I wont laugh. Promise." he chuckled looking at me.

I looked down at my hands. "You not human." I stated firstly. I looked at his face to see it expressionless. Totally different than the smirk that was there before.

"Really?" he said tightening his hold on the wheel. "How did you come up with your theory?" he said trying to sound calm.

"A friend," I hesitated deciding to tell him about Jacob or not. "From La Push." I said nervously. I looked to see his expression and saw that it was slightly mad. Uh oh. "It was just a legend though,

so…" I trailed off.

"Tell me." he demanded. His tone slightly scared me, but I knew he would never hurt me.

"He said your family and you were…vampires. But it was a legend about their tribe so it probably wasn't true. I mean…" I trailed off as I noticed Edward was watching me instead of the road.

"Do you think I am?" he asked seriously. Did he just imply he was a vampire?

"Uhh… I don't know." I muttered looking down into my lap. I looked out the window and was surprised to see my house. That was fast.

"What if I am a vampire?" he asked.

My head whipped back to him. "So I'm right?" I asked shocked. He didn't answer. "Are you going to hurt me?" I asked softly.

"No, of course not." he replied immediately looking sincere.

"Okay, then I trust you. Whether your human or not." I smiled slightly at his surprised expression. "I have no reason to be afraid of you."

He chuckled darkly then. "In a second I could turn on you, Ronnie," he paused. "Your…blood smells more delicious to me then other humans do. The day I met you, I almost killed you, that's why I was

gone for a week."

"Oh." I sighed. "Where does this leave us?" I asked uncertain.

He turned towards me. "I think I cant turn back now. I'm already way too far deep."

I smiled at his confession. "Will you be at school on Monday?" I said changing the conversation to a lighter topic.

"Yes." he answered simply.

"Good. I'll see you then." I smiled shyly at him and opened the door.

"Ronnie?" he called out. I turned back to the still opened door, where Edward was leaning over to see me. "Sweet dreams."

I slammed the door in a daze and walked to my front porch wobbly. I grabbed the key from the secret brick in the wall and turned to watch Edward speed down my street. I sighed and opened my

door.

* * *

All I knew was three things.

_One, Edward and his family are vampires and I'm not scared of them (except maybe Rosalie)._

_Two, Edward could kill me in a second, but choose not too (which I'm very glad about)._

_And three, I am absolutely head over heels in love with Edward Cullen._

_

* * *

_

_**REVIEW :D**_


	14. Chapter 14: Uh, oh

**Hey everyone! Its official in this chapter...EDWARD AND RONNIE ARE A COUPLE!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

**Uh Oh…**

I woke up groggily on Monday morning, but then remembered Edward saying he would be at school. Once that thought ran through my head I hopped out of bed and towards my closet.

I decided on a pair of jeans with a long sleeve v-neck yellow shirt. But I had no idea how to do my hair. I have to say its taking me particularly longer today to get ready. Maybe it's because of knowing

Edward will definitely be at school today. I sighed frowning at my plain brown hair in the reflection.

I looked over to Lorraine who was putting on her make up and saw that her hair was volume-ized and curly. Why did I get the boring hair?

"What?" Lorraine asked noticing my staring.

I sheepishly looked down and back up at her. "Can you help me with my hair?"

Her eyeliner pencil stopped in mid stroke and she turned to me slowly. "Seriously?" she asked smiling coyly. Once I nodded she jumped excitedly. "FINALLY!" she shouted.

Sarah stopped mid-step from outside our open door. What's goin' on?" she asked looking at us curiously.

"Ronnie actually wants to TRY to look pretty. it's probably for a boy right? Who?" Lorraine said smiling.

Sarah walked into our room fully. "Yeah, Ronnie, what boy?" she asked teasingly.

"Ronnie? Boy?" Charlie asked confused while he stopped in our doorway. Oh no.

"Yes, Ronnie wants to impress someone." Lorraine said enthusiastically.

Charlie's brow furrowed and he looked towards me. "Um…well you see…uhh I have to get ready." I stuttered nervously while pushing Sarah out of the room, followed by Charlie. I locked the door and

made sure no one could get in. "Okay do this quickly." I asked.

* * *

20 minutes later I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen with my hair looking naturally wavy and some natural make up on. I practically forced Lorraine to stop so she wouldn't change my clothes

also.

Once I entered the kitchen everyone started giggling or smiling. I looked at them accusingly. "What?" I asked.

"There's someone waiting outside for you." Jessica said while Kim giggled.

I walked over to the window and looked through the curtains. Outside in all its glory was the famous silver Volvo owned by a certain Edward Cullen. My immediate reaction was to blush and for my

heart to skyrocket. I could clearly see him waving me to 'come on' through the opened window.

I faced my family, my cheeks crimson. "Oh my GOD! Is that EDWARD CULLEN!" Lorraine shrieked from next to me. I practically fell over.

"Yeah, um I'm gonna go." I said to my family heading for the door.

"Wait who is the Edward Cullen?" My dad asked warily.

"A friend, dad." I sighed impatiently.

A chorus of whistles, giggling, and 'is he your boyfriend's?' went around the table.

"Okay, bye now." I waved a jogged to the door, while blushing madly. I hope Edward didn't hear that.

I slid into the passenger seat of the car and placed my bag on my lap. "Good morning." Edward's velvety voice met my ears.

I looked at him shyly. "Morning," I paused. "So, why did you randomly want to drive me today?" I asked questionably.

He started his car and started on our way to school. "Is it bad that I wanted to drive you?" he asked with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"No, of course not." I said to fast. I blushed crimson. "I-I mean its fine."

"Good." he stated. "So do you have any questions?" he asked looking at my wringing hands.

I looked up at him sheepishly. "Just a couple." he nodded once. "Does your whole family read minds like you?" I asked.

"No, that's just me. You see, when you get… changed…into a vampire some of your most best qualities enhance, I guess. Like me, I could read people easily when I was human, so now I can read

minds."

he explained.

"What about your whole family? Do they have special talents?"

"Only Alice and Jasper. Jasper can read and change emotions, like a empathy. And Alice can see the future, but its not set in stone, it can always change." His hands tightened on the steering wheel a bit.

"I bet she saw me coming, then." I stated more to myself. My chest tightened at a frightening thought. Does Edward feel th-

I was cut off by Edward speaking. "You never asked the most important question yet."

I was slightly confused. "And what's that?"

"What our…diet is." he stated simply. Oh, wow, how could I forget that. He couldn't possibly eat humans though, since he's with me now. When I didn't say anything he continued. "We only drink animal

blood, that's why our eyes are gold instead of red like human drinkers."

He turned into the parking lot that was slightly full.

"Why don't you drink human blood." I asked curious.

He pulled into a parking space, shut down the car and turned to me. His golden eyes pierced through mine, "My family and I don't want to be monsters. We never choose to become immortal, so we try

to be as normal as we can."

I smiled slightly at that. "Well I can tell you its easy to tell your different from others. Your whole family is impossibly gorgeous." I stated a-matter-of-factly.

His causal smirk became a full on smile. It nearly melted my heart. Oh great no I'm starting to sound like a corny movie actress. "Well, thank you. But you definitely don't see yourself clearly." he got out

of the car and over to my side a little to fast, and opened it.

I stepped out and immediately noticed all the stares at us. Edward took my bag and carried it for me. "I'm plain, to be honest."

He glanced at me. "I can assure you, your quite the catch in all these hormonal teenage boys minds."

I looked up at him quickly, noticing we were only about a centimeter apart. "That's not true," I couldn't stand it with all the people staring so I blurted out how I felt. "This is really awkward."

"And why is that?" he smirked again, while my blush increased. "To many people watching us?" he asked bending slightly to my ear. I caught sight of Lorraine and Charlie. And let me tell you their

expressions clearly said 'WHAT?'.

I chuckled dryly. "Just a little." But what he did next surprised me even more. Edward, daringly draped his arm across my shoulders. I swore my heart did a little flip. His smile grew after that. "Can you

hear my heart?" I asked looking at his VERY close face.

"We have exceptionally good hearing, speed, and gracefulness. Those are one of the perks." he smiled crookedly. We stood near the entrance of the building waiting for the bell to ring.

My eyes widened in disbelief. "Does that mean you heard what my family said this morning?" I whipped my head up so fast to see his expression. First it was motionless, but then a BIG smirk took up its

place. "You did." I said shocked and embarrassed.

Then out of no where I see Charlie and Lorraine approaching us. "What do they want?" I whispered to Edward.

He looked down at me slyly. "They just want to know how long we've 'seen' each other, if we're dating, and how you feel about me." he said looking at me with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

I gulped. "What she I say?"

Edward looked at me thoughtfully, cocking his head a bit. "Yes, to the dating part, if you want to, that is," I nodded smiling shly. He grinned. "And I'll be listening to see how you feel about me when

Lorraine approaches you during lunch…" he paused. "And Charlie, will in History."

I groaned. "Okay."

Once they were in hearing distance we stopped talking and Edwards arm dropped from my shoulder. I was slightly disappointed at this, but turned cheerful when he grabbed my hand.

"Hi Ronnie,…Edward." Lorraine said glancing at our intertwined hands. "So I'll see you in lunch." she winked and walked off to her friends.

I looked at Charlie expectantly, but it seemed that he was sizing up Edward. Unless he was checking him out…Haha, just kidding.

"So Ronnie, whose your friend?" he said glancing at me, then returning his eyes right back to Edward. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Oh, Charlie this is Edward, Edward this is Charlie, my twin." I said glancing in-between them.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie." Edward said smiling politely and holding his hand out to shake.

Charlie grabbed it, his expression flickering to confusion at Edwards temperature, I'm sure, but none the less, he smiled slightly back. "You, too." but then Charlie's face went serious. "Hurt her, and I'll

hurt you." The scary, serious face was gone in 2 seconds tops and replaced by a calm smile. "Bye, Ron, Edward." he waved and walked to his football friends.

"Well, that went good." I smiled at Edward, he stared down at me caringly and smiled crookedly.

Swoon.

* * *

**how was it? REVIEWW**


	15. Chapter 15: Lunch

**Chapter 14**

**Lunch**

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Flower?"

"Sunflower."

"Hobbies?"

"Reading."

Edward's eyes flashed toward mine and smiled. I smiled back shyly.

Since the first day when Edward picked me up from school, he has been driving me everyday. His siblings have been using Rosalie's MV3 convertible. I have to admit it was a AWESOME car. So here we

are in his car on our way to school.

All word about Edward and I dating already has gotten around the whole school and town. And when I say the WHOLE town, I mean everyone. My family included. It was slightly embarrassing when I

told them.

* * *

"_Hey, mom?" I asked once everyone was out of the kitchen from breakfast on Tuesday morning._

"_Yeah, honey?" she answered cleaning the dishes._

"_Is it alright for me to date?" I asked casually. Please, say yes, please._

_Her hand on the dish she was currently washing stopped mid-stroke. I was so sue she was going to throw a fit, but what she did surprised me._

"_AHHHH! MY BABY IS SO GROWN UP!" she shrieked so loud the neighbors probably heard. But I was more worried with my family… Speaking of family, everyone pretty mush rushed in to the kitchen and saw a_

_ jumping up and down, grinning mom, and a perplexed me. _

"_What's wrong?" My dad asked inspecting everyone to see if any of us were hurt. Tons of mumbles of confusion passed over my family._

"_My baby has a boyfriend!" My oh-so-wonderful mother cried out again. My already blushing cheeks flushed more like a tomato, now. _

"_Mom…" I muttered embarrassed. _

_Once everyone heard the news, everyone shouted questions at me. 'Who is it?', 'How?', and 'Wow…' _

"_Yes, Ronnie who is this boy?" my father asked walking up to me with a expressionless face on._

"_Uh…Edward Cullen." I fidgeted slightly._

"_Dr. Cullen's son?" my dad asked with realization. I was quite surprised he knew this. _

"_Uh…yes." I said shakily, still nervous._

"_Hmm…okay…" he paused. "FOOTBALL TIME!" he yelled jogging back to the living room.

* * *

_

That encounter, I will never forget. My mom and dad were totally fine with it. My siblings could care less, except Charlie, Nora, and Lorraine. I told Nora that same night on the phone, and she was so

excited that she wanted to meet him when she was going to come up with her boyfriend Hank. Oh, which reminds me.

"Hey, Edward, do you want to come to dinner with my family in…" I tried to remember when Nora was coming.

"3 weeks?" He asked, pulling into the parking lot, smiling at me.

"Yeah, how'd you kn-," I cut myself off once I remembered Alice's power to see the future. "Alice." I muttered.

"Yes, she told me this morning you would ask." Edward got out of the car and walked to my side quickly and opened it.

It was only Wednesday morning, and the Spring Formal would be on this Saturday. Tons and tons of flyers littered the hallway while Edward and I passed through.

"Are you still going out of town this Saturday?" he asked grabbing a hold of my hand carefully. I was still shocked at how cold it was, but it calmed me.

"I don't know what else to do." I said off-handedly.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Would you prefer if I drove you."

I glanced at him, finding him calculating my expression. "My truck can make it, you don't have to." I said.

"Well its supposed to be sunny, and I know you've been wondering about me and the sunlight." he whispered bending slightly down to my ear.

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, what could we do then?"

"How about we go hiking?" he said turning up the dazzling with his golden eyes. I almost fell over if he hadn't grabbed my waist.

"Sorry, uh… yeah, sure, I mean yes." I stuttered.

"Great. And one more question." he said stopping in front of my first period class. I waited. "How about you sit with me and my family today…" he suggested.

My eyes widened a bit. "I don't know…" I said cautiously. To tell you the truth I was slightly intimidated by his families beauty.

"They don't bite." he chuckled, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Please." Once that single word was out of his mouth I couldn't resist. I nodded dazed.

* * *

I walked out of Spanish with Ashley, slightly nervous.

"So what's up with you and Edward?" she asked grinning, all she wanted was gossip.

I coughed nervously. "Well, I'm sitting with his family and him today at lunch." I muttered lowly.

She giggled. It sounded fake and jealousy was laced through it. "Oh, well…good."

* * *

We entered the lunch room and I immediately found Edward waiting near the doors. I said bye to Ashley and walked over to him.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"Hello, are you nervous?" he said with amusement bright in his eyes.

"N-No." I stuttered.

He smiled crookedly. "Come on," he laughed, grabbing my hand and leading me to the Cullen table.

Alice looked like she was vibrating in her chair with a huge smile on her face. The open chair next to her was already pushed out and next to that was another, supposedly for Edward. Jasper was next

to Alice, but sat rigidly. Edward said something about him having more difficult time with their 'diet' since he was the last to change. Rosalie glared at me with the coldest eyes, that I swore I heard a

growl rumble in Edward's chest. Then Emmett looked like a grinning fool.

Once we were close enough Alice stood up and danced over to us. She pulled me away from Edward and into a little too tight hug, smiling the whole time. I stiffened slightly.

"Sorry, but I was so impatient since Edward wouldn't let me talk to you earlier." as an after thought she added, "You do smell good."

I bit my lip slightly. "Uh, thanks?" I said it more like a question.

All she did was giggle like a wind chime. Alice took my hand and dragged me to the table and pushed me into the chair next to her.

She turned back to me smiling still. "So as you know, I'm Alice and this is Jasper," she gestured to the blonde on next to her. Edward pulled out the chair next to me and took my hand, setting them

proudly on the table. "Then this goof-ball is Emmett and that's Rosalie." she said. Jasper smiled slightly and nodded, while Emmett grinned ear to ear. Well, Rosalie's glare just intensified.

"Rosalie." Edward growled, his eyes flashing to her threateningly.

She simply looked away, while Emmett put a arm around her to comfort her slightly.

* * *

After a very talkative lunch with Alice about clothes, shopping, my 'colors', and more clothes, the rest of the day flew by.

I climbed in bed that night with a smile on my face. I wonder why Rosalie hates me so much? What did I do? How can a person just hate you and not even know yo-. My thought was cut off by a certain

squeaking noise from my window. Since my back was to the window, I was slightly afraid. Even before I could comprehend what was happening my body turned on its own accord on itself.

There in the shadows I saw a very similar silhouette…


	16. Chapter 16: Stories

**This is the BIG...something that I'm not going to tell you because its a surprise!**

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

**Stories**

"Edward?" I gasped. The silhouette came out of the shadows and into the moonlight coming from the window. It was indeed Edward. He looked amazing under the moonlight. His face seemed to shine

and his golden eyes bright. "What are you doing here?" I whispered looking at Lorraine to see if she woke up. She didn't, she is a really heavy sleeper.

Edward walked over to my bed and sat at the end. I sat up to and crossed my legs Indian style. "I come here sometimes, to watch you sleep," he said truthfully.

My eyes widened a bit. "Why, I only sleep." I stated matter-of-factly.

"You…fascinate me. You see your expression always changes when your dreaming or you mumble." he said looking at me calculating my face to see what I was thinking.

To tell you the truth it was kind of creepy, but I didn't show it. Then my eyes widened all the way. "Have you heard what I've said?" I asked scared. I was scared because the past few nights I've been

dreaming specifically about Edward and no one else.

"Occasionally, why?" he said with amusement in his eyes.

"I…um…never mind…" I mumbled, blushing.

"You said my name a couple times." he whispered leaning closer to me. We were only about a foot apart now.

My blush heightened immediately. "Oh."

His eyes flickered over to Lorraine's body. "Let's go somewhere more private." he said standing up.

I merely nodded and stood up with still tired legs. Then all too suddenly Edward picked me up and set me on his back. It kind of reminded me of when Charlie would always give me piggy back rides

around the house. Edward climbed out the two story building window and clung to the siding of the house. "Oh my gosh, Edward." I whispered harshly.

"I wont drop you." he said tightening his grip a little. He crawled up the house and onto the roof. Once he found a slightly flat surface he placed me down gently and sat next to me staring at me

expectantly. "So?"

"What?" I asked still pretty shocked he just climbed up the side of my house with his bare hands.

"How's this spot?" He chuckled.

"Oh," I looked around and saw the bright stars. "Good." I said smiling to him. I wrapped my arms around me for warmth. Even though I was wearing a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and fuzzy socks, it was

still pretty cold out here.

"Are you cold?" he said looking at me with worried eyes.

"Just a bi-" I didn't even finish my sentence when Edward disappeared for a second then the next second was back with a blanket in hand.

He wrapped it around me and stayed close after that. "There." he smiled.

"I have a question…?" I said looking at him biting my lip.

"And what's that?" he asked looking from the sky to me.

I looked down sheepishly. "How did you turn into a…vampire?" I asked uncertainly.

I looked back up to him to see his reaction. His face was a smooth as the ocean on a calm day. Uh oh. "I was born in 1901 in Chicago," my eyes widened when I did the math in my head. Woah, he's

109 years old. "In 1918 the Spanish Influenza was spreading through my town. My father got it and died, but shortly after my mother, Elizabeth, got it also. I remember I spent a lot of time around her

trying to make her better. That only caused me getting sick also. Carlisle was our doctor, and once my mother died he said that she told him to 'save me', so that's what he did. He saved me by turning

me into a monster. Believe me, I'm not mad at Carlisle for changing me, but he was lonely so that's another reason also," He paused looking at me with pain in his eyes. "Then he changed Esme,

because he fell in love with her the first time he saw her. Then he changed Rosalie, thinking she would be a good mate for me," Edward scoffed. "Obviously that didn't work out. I like brunettes." he

said smiling at me. I blushed and looked down. "Then Rosalie found Emmett bleeding to death after a bear attack and asked Carlisle to 'save' him. Of course he said yes. But Alice and Jasper came to us

later on. Alice forgot her whole past after she was changed. Jasper, he…had a different upbringing." after his big story I was astonished.

"Wow," I looked at him curiously. "Why me?" I asked simply.

He looked at me rising his eyebrows, then he smiled caringly at me. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Because you fascinate me, Ronnie. I cant read your mind, which made me interested, but

your beyond the most beautiful creature I've met." he said intensely, cupping me cheek.

I blushed, my eyes locking with his. "I'm not beautiful."

"You don't see yourself clearly." he chuckled moving closer. "Can I try something?" he asked moving an inch from my face. I nodded briefly. I saw him move closer. "Don't move." I closed my eyes when I

felt his cold breath hit my face.

Then I felt pressure on my lips. I added the same amount of pressure. With their own accord my arms wove around his neck bringing him closer. But all to quickly he was on the far side of the roof.

"What's wrong?" I asked breathing heavily looking at his stiff posture.

He turned to me with a pain-filled expression. "I can never loose control with you, Ronnie." He closed his eyes tightly.

"Edward." I sighed.

He looked at me. "I could break your neck in a second and you wouldn't even see it coming." he said it harshly.

"You wont though. I know you would never…" I trailed off when I saw him walking closer to me.

"Please, Ronnie, don't underestimate me." he said brushing my cheek with his finger.

"Okay," I sighed defeated. "Stay, please."

He looked at me and sighed. He let a small smile take over his face. Alright.

I will forever remember the night I fell asleep in Edward Cullen's arms.

* * *

**THEY KISSED! AHHHH :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Our Secret Spot

**Heyyy! sorry if there is any incorrect grammar but i had to hurry and write it so i could got to bed cuz i have finals :( BUT i hope its not that bad **

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

**Our Secret Spot**

This Saturday came by so fast it felt like I was in a daze the whole time.

I got up early that morning trying to be quite as not to wake up Loraine. I got dressed into some jeans and purple zip up hoodie. I decided to put my hair up in a ponytail since we would be walking a

lot and some light natural make up.

I finished getting ready and headed downstairs to the very quite kitchen. Only my mom, dad, and the younger siblings were up. They were all still so sleepy that they weren't even making any noise.

"Where are you going, honey?" My mom asked as she set down the toast in the middle of the table.

"Oh, I'm going hiking with Edward." I said simply picking up a slice of toast.

"Oh, really?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes…" I said unsure.

"Well I want to meet this kid." Dad finally spoke up. I was wondering when he would say something about this whole me and dating.

"Okay, I'll invite him inside to meet you then." I said smiling excitedly but also nervously to my dad.

"Alright, so this Edwin kid, he's in your grade?" he asked messing up Edwards name, even though I just told mom about him right in front of him.

"Edward, dad." I sighed glaring at him slightly.

"Oh, my bad." he said raising his hands in defeat. The kids at the table laughed lightly at his antics. "Well I guess you'll miss Billy Black and his son visiting soon."

My eyes widened in shock. "When are they coming?" I asked shocked.

"In about," he looked at his watch, "10 minutes, why?"

"Oh, no reason." I said hurriedly. _That just has to be the time Edward is coming to get me and the known fact that everyone on the Res hates the Cullen's_. But of course I didn't say that out loud.

* * *

Precisely 10 minutes later I heard a knock on the door. Edward!

I basically skipped to the door, so excited just to be in close proximately to him. I opened the door, maybe a bit too hard since it slammed against the wall.

Edward was there in all his glory. His butter scotch eyes seemed to light up when he saw my beaming face. "Hi." I breathed. I went forward and hugged him, my arms around his waist and his around

my back. Although he was cold and granite feeling, he was still the most comfortable thing I ever hugged.

"Hey, you look beautiful, like everyday." I blushed at his comment. I never will get used to them.

Edward dropped his arms slowly and I wondered why, but then I heard approaching footsteps. A lot, of approaching footsteps, Great.

My dad, mom, and all the little siblings including the still sleepy eyed Jake and Sarah walked into the hall. I sighed heavily.

Edward stepped forward to my father smiling politely. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and I would like to formally introduce myself." he stoke his hand tout to be shook. All the little girls giggled. I blushed.

My dad looked him up and down then and grasped his hand. "Nice to meet you Edward," I'm so happy he got his name right. "I'm Tom and this is my wife Kate, and these are our children that are

currently up at the moment." He chuckled.

Edward laughed. "Pleasure to meet you all." he looked at my mother. "You also." I thought I saw my mom blush a bit. I mentally laughed.

"So you guys are just going hiking, right?" My mother asked.

"Yes, we are hiking near my house so we wont get lost, and I know the trails pretty well."

"Well, alright, have a good time." she smiled.

But before I could get out the door and follow Edward my mom grasped my arm. "He's a keeper." she whispered. I blushed knowing Edward heard that.

"Definitely." Jessica and Kim said together.

"Bye." I muttered before walking swiftly to the already opened door on the passenger side.

"So where are we heading?" I asked Edward when I got settled.

He looked over at me and smiled mischievously at me. "You'll see."

* * *

It took about 30 minutes to get to a random spot along the road, and that's when he we started by foot.

I never knew hiking could be so miserable, and tiresome. But having Edward there made it worth the soreness in my legs. "Are we almost-" I got cut off.

"Not quite." Edward answered the 6th time I asked him already. He didn't seem to get frustrated, only more and more amused.

Suddenly, Edward came to a stop that I wasn't expecting. I ran into his back but stabled myself. Then I noticed my hands were on his back…woah he's muscular. I quickly removed them, my face turning

crimson.

He turned around smirking. "Do you like speed?" he asked randomly.

I was a little confused by his question, but answered anyway. "Of course I do, I love the way you drive…okay that sounds wrong, but the way you drive…your car…you kno-" My rambling was quickly cut

off when I felt hard cold lips pressed against my warm soft ones. It was only a peck, but it sure made my day.

I was still kind of dazed that I barely realized he thrown me on his back, lightly, I might add. But before I could question his actions, he was off like a bullet. I thought I was going to go nuts. The speed

was so incredibly fast, I had to hide my face in his neck. His scent comforted me. Hmmm…

"Its okay to get down now." he said slightly strained.

I unhooked my death grip on him and jumped off, stumbling. He turned around and his eyes were pitch black. "Sorry," he said. "I have to restrain myself so much to be around you."

"Oh." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Turn around." he stated. I complied and felt his hands on my shoulders pushing me through some shrubs to see what was behind them. What I saw was amazing! It was beyond gorgeous. It was a

beautiful water fall that was enclosed on a side of a small cliff and had yellow, orange, and blue wild flowers surrounding it. It looked so peaceful and just plain gorgeous. "Oh Edward, its beautiful." I

said breathless.

"Just like you." he whispered in my ear.

* * *

**I know its incredibly cheesy on that last line but i couldn't help myself! :P well i'm off to bed NIGHT! REVIEW!  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Just You and Me

**AN: Hey everyone sorry i havent updated in awhile but i was busy! I hope you like it! :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**Just You and Me**

I walked into the beautiful wildflowers quickly, wanting to see more of the gorgeous scene. My eyes were wide with wonder as I gazed around me. I felt the warm sun on my skin and smelled the fresh

flowers with the scent of water in the air. This must be the most wonderful spot in the entire world any has every brought me to.

I turned back to Edward to see him still in the shadows of the trees. I held out a hand to him my heart beating fast.

"This may shock you." he said just loud enough for me to hear him. He unbuttoned his shirt and my breath hitched automatically. His smooth skin could be the skin of a sculpture, it was that perfect.

Edward then stepped into the sunlight.

I couldn't hide my gasp as he did so. It was amazing. His skin glittered like millions and millions of diamonds were sparkling on his skin. "This is amazing." I said. Not realizing I was walking closer to him

while I was observing him.

Edwards face screwed up into a grimace. "Amazing? You call a skin of a monster amazing?" he said harshly.

I stepped back a bit, surprised by his tone. "Edward, you aren't a monster." I said putting my hand on his chest lightly. It wasn't even a second before he disappeared and my hand dropped back to my

side.

"As if I couldn't outrun you." he whispered in my ear from behind me.

Edward returned back in front of me. "As if you could fight me off." he picked up a huge boulder and through into the middle of the clearing. "Ronnie, this is a body of a killer. I've killed people before. I

can kill you so easily and so fast."

I stepped up to him, determined to make him see right. "I don't care. You wont hurt me. I know you wont. You've have many times to kill me, but you haven't, Edward. I have trust in you." I took his

hand and brought it to my heart. "You have no idea how much I trust you."

He looked down, pained. "This- This is so wrong."

"How is it wrong?" I asked, my voice raised. His eyes lifted to mine. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't care about me."

His eyes focused in on mine. "I cant, Ronnie. I- I just- Ronnie," he sighed and took my face in-between his hands. "I loved you the very first time I saw you. The attraction between you and me, it was

irresistible. I tried to deny it, but I wasn't strong enough. I love you, Veronica."

His golden orbs were full of sincerity and so much love, I couldn't stop the huge grin from taking up my face.

"Edward…, I love you so much, I never knew it was possible to fall in love so fast as I did with you." I wrapped my arms around his waist, while he wrapped his cold arms around me. "Will you stay with

me forever?" I asked my head on his shoulder.

"As long as you want me." he breathed in my hair.

"Good because I don't think I could survive." I sighed.

"Me either." he confessed leaning back looking at my face. "Come on." he took a hold of my hand and led me to the waterfall.

The little droplets splashed on my arms making little marks. I unzipped my hoodie and tied it around my waist. The sun felt good and I wanted to absorb as much as I could. I was surprised at the

temperature of the water fall. It was really warm. I bit my lip in thought. I wonder…

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked curiously.

I looked up at him smiling deviously. "Oh, nothing." I laughed and ran toward the bank of the waterfall. I took off my shoes and socks and put my toe in. It was still warm. "Come on!" I called to the still

frozen Edward. "This will probably be the only nice day in Forks for a year!"

A huge breathtaking grin lit up his face and he came running toward me at vampire speed. He just shook his head before taking off his shirt, shoes and socks. With his pants still on, my disappointment,

he walked into the waist deep water.

I laughed. "Don't laugh." I said somewhat seriously.

"I will never laugh at you Ronnie." he said…grinning.

I scoffed. I took off my shirt, but don't worry I had a under tank on and pealed off my jeans, grateful I picked out I nice blue pair. I hurried into the water, shy of my body in front of a Greek god. Thank

god Rosalie wasn't here or I would be running for the trees for cover.

I turned toward Edward and saw his eyes were a bit darker than before. I wonder what that mean- OH. Woops. I silently giggled, happy that I made him feel that way. I walked over to him slowly with

a small smile.

"Edward," I said loving the way his name just rolled off my tongue.

He coughed. "Yes?"

"Hmm…nothing." I laughed and took one last step so we were inches apart.

Edward gulped, pretty noticeably I might add. He chuckled. "It amazes me how you effect me. I feel like a teenage boy."

"Will technically you are one." I laughed. Since I felt bold today I took my hand and ran it up his arm to his shoulder. I was thrilled at the sight of his eyes darkening. "Will you teach me how to dance?" I

asked randomly. Well, its not my fault that I'm a random person.

"What?" he said slightly dazed.

"Will you teach me how to dance?" I asked giggling.

"Of course." he said finally snapping out of his daze.

"Good. Come on." I said running out of the water, making sure my underwear didn't slip down.

Let me just tell you, that was a very fun night, no, not like that, but full of dancing and just talking. I will never forget the day I fell flat on my butt in front of Edward Cullen, because he thought it

would've been funny to watch.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19: One BIG Family

**AN: sorry for the wait, i was busy. Its almost over! AHHHH! Probably about three more chapters to go. I hope you like it! :P**

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

**One BIG Family!**

The next three weeks went by so fast. Edward and I spent most of our free time together. My family excepted him happily, even my dad and Charlie. That day was nerve wracking and fun.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I basically sprinted to the door. I was a nervous wreck afraid that my family was going to embarrass me. That's exactly why I had a long talk to them right before Edward was suppose to come spend

the WHOLE day with us.

I opened the door and was met by a gorgeous Edward in jeans and a blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Always so formal. But that's why I love him, he's not perverted like other

guys, but he was a gentlemen.

I smiled widely, "Hey."

"Hi." He said leaning in to give me a quick peck. I grabbed his arm and led him to the Kitchen to meet my mom and Lorraine (properly) first, since they were cooking. I know vampires don't eat, but I

guess he'll have to deal. I think Edward realized this too, once he got a whiff of spaghetti.

"So that's why Alice was blocking her mind, while laughing." he whispered to himself.

I laughed. It was just like Alice to do something like that. We entered the kitchen and found my mom and Lorraine making the meatballs. "Hey, mom, you remember Edward, right?"

She looked up from her work and smiled widely. "Of course," she wiped off her hands and walked up to us. She brought him into a hug. "Nice to see you again." If my mom noticed his lack of body heat,

she didn't show it. That's what I loved about her, she never out thought anything.

"You too, Mrs. Baker." Edward replied smiling his dazzling smile at her.

My mom stepped back a bit looking over us, just smiling. A little creepy I might add.

I looked at Lorraine who was gazing at Edward adoringly. Great.

"Hey Lorraine, you know Edward." I said a little too harshly, ready to just run off to the living room where everyone else was.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Hey Edward." She stepped forward holding out a hand.

Edward took it carefully, shaking it. "Nice to formally meet you." he smiled.

"Ye-yeah."

Before my sister could stutter out anything else I took Edwards hand and led him to the living room, which was full of noise. LOUD noise.

Once we entered, almost everyone shut up. It was weird. "Uh, Hi guys, this is Edward, my boyfriend." I said looking around the room. All the girls were swooning and the boys were looking at him

cautiously. "Alright, well this is my Dad, Tom, my brothers Charlie, Jake, Mark, Mike, Nigel and Kyle, and these are my sisters, Sarah, Jessica, and Kim." I said pointing each family member out.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Edward said smiling charmingly at everyone. Everyone kind of just openly stared at us. Oh gosh I hope today goes fast.

"Time to eat!" My mothers voice yelled from the kitchen. I never knew how grateful I was to hear her voice.

The rest of the night went on with questions to Edward, embarrassing me in any shape or form (pictures), and playing games. Tons of games.

So now here I am with Edward in my room sitting on my bed waiting for Nora and her boyfriend, Hank to arrive. Mostly everyone in my entire household was in a uproar of cleaning, planning pranks for

Hank, and making sure Edward and I didn't do anything. I'm not even joking, every half hour someone would come into the opened bedroom and look at us, smile, and walk away. I voiced my complaint

to Edward.

"They just want to make sure that we aren't doing anything inappropriate." He said chuckling at my blushing face.

"But it wouldn't really matter because of your enhanced hearing." I said whispering, you never know when my siblings were spying on us.

"True." Edward smirked. Then propped up onto his elbow looking down at me, brushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "You have no idea how much I love you." He murmured closing the space

between us slowly. Just before Edward's lips could touch mine, I heard thumps coming up the stairs. Edward was near my book case in seconds.

"-love this book also, the plot is so captivating." Edward said looking at me, then turning his eyes towards Sarah, who apparently was the spy this time.

"Hey, Ronnie, Edward, we have a…plan to discuss." She said grinning slyly at me. I looked at Edward cautiously, knowing he already knew what they already planned.

"We're in." I said grinning.

We all stood outside in the front lawn, the gray clouds hanging above us like usual. Our whole plan was set.

Mission: Get Hanks pants.

After 5 minutes of waiting a unfamiliar van pulled into our driveway. I saw Nora in the passenger seat and a guy in the drivers seat. They both got out, Nora running over to our mom and dad first.

"Here it goes." Edward whispered in my ear.

I watched as Gunner started running around Hank, making the supposed male model quite nervous, Hank walked closer to us but was stopped when Jakes skateboard 'accidentally' slipped from

underneath him into Hanks way.

I stiffled my laughter into the side of Edwards shoulder while trying to compose myself. All the kids were making fake gasps, while mom, dad, and Nora were shocked at what was happening.

I looked back up to see Nigel kicking a soccer ball to Kyle behind Hank, the ball contacted with his…private…and he fell forward into the mud puddle right next to him. Mostly everyone was laughing now,

even mom and dad, a little. Nora just looked completely disappointed. Crap, she knew we set this up…but Sarah and Jakes plan wasn't up just yet.

After successfully gaining the prize, aka, Hanks boxers, we let the younger siblings deal with the rest of the plans, while Edward and I tried to act natural… As if!

In the living room, Hank sat by Nora in a big fluffy pink robe, compliments of me since I never wore it because I despised the color pink. My mom and dad sat across from them, and I made my way over

to the big recliner chair that could fit two, next to the couches.

"Hey, Nora." I smiled walking up to her for a hug. She stood up to, but not before glancing behind me at Edward. We embraced.

"Woah, you've grown so much." She released me, returning to her seat next to Hank.

"Nora, this is Edward, my boyfriend," I introduced them. "Edward, this is my sister, Nora."

"Its nice to meet you, Nora." He said walking up and shaking her hand. Nora and I shared a look, clearly meaning 'You better give me details later.' I didn't bother to introduce Hank because I figured he

wasn't that important.

As we made casual chat, I caught glimpses of Sarah and Jake with the other siblings and a big bucket. Oh, this will be a interesting night.

As I said earlier, it was VERY interesting. Edward was whispering the whole plan in my ear, with the soaking Hanks boxers in the meat to get Gunner to chase him. It was pretty clever.

The disaster at dinner went way to far as it was planned and that's how I found myself and my brothers and sister, including Edward, since he was still here, lined up in a line in front of my parents.

My dad glared everyone down. "Um, dad, do I have to stay here since Edwar-"

He cut me off. "Go on."

I sighed relieved and took Edwards hand, giving a apologetic look to Sarah, who was the master mind.

I walked Edward to the door. "I'm sorry, this got way to out of hand and-"

"No its okay, Ronnie, I actually enjoyed the simple fact that I spent a day with a human family." he smiled.

I looked up to him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward smiled. "Of Course." He hugged me and kissed me on the lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

After closing the door behind me, I saw Nora there. "So, Edward...?" She grinned coyly.


	20. Chapter 20: My Jacob Day

**AN: HEYYYYY i decided to add a little something different and to make sure Ronnie was hanging out with Jacob enough to be friends. I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

**My Jacob Day**

I woke up surprisingly early on a Saturday, with Edward still next to me. Usually I sleep in too late and Edward has to leave before Lorraine gets up. I guess I beat her today.

I sleepily looked up at Edward. "Good _early_ morning." he smiled.

I bit my lip gazing at his still gorgeous face. Oh, I could just imagine what a sight I looked like. I sat up slowly making sure my bed didn't creak and wake up Lorraine. I stretched my arms and looked

back to Edward. "Morning."

"You woke up half an hour earlier than usual." He sighed, grinning while his eyes drifted up towards my hair.

"Oh, god." I said blushing and trying to cover my hair with my hands.

"No," He smiled sitting up and moving my arms from my head. "I love how you look in the morning. So…human."

I sighed, "If your frozen, forever, what will happe-"

"Please, Ronnie, not today." He pleaded. I sighed, getting up quietly. "I have to go hunting today, I'll see you tonight.." He walked over to me and cupped my face in his hands. "I love you, so much." He

kissed my forehead and was…gone.

* * *

I walked down the stairs at a tired speed and into the kitchen. My mom and dad were the only ones up so far. "Morning."

"Your up early." My dad said, glancing up from the newspaper.

"Yeah…" I sighed still thinking about why Edward wouldn't tell me why he couldn't just change me. I want to be with him forever. I took a seat at the table and my mom set a plate of eggs and toast

down in front of me.

"So, what are you doing today?" My dad asked casually, too casually.

"Umm…nothing, why?" I asked

"Well I was going to head up to La Push to go fishing with Billy Black. I'm sure you could hang out with Jacob. You haven't seen him in a while." **(_AN: I know La Push isn't near Portland, but I couldn't_**

**_find __anymore local reservations, so just deal with me. :) _**) My dad said smiling hopefully.

Should I go? Would Edward be mad at me? "Um…sure. Sounds good." I smiled. "When are we going?"

"Whenever your ready." He said going back to the newspaper.

I hope I made the right decision.

* * *

We hopped out of my dads truck and walked up to a little red house. It wasn't too bad, maybe a little rough, but all the houses on the reservation looked like this.

The door opened revealing Jacob pushing Billy out in his wheel chair. Once he saw me he smiled the biggest grin I've seen on him. "Ronnie! You came." He said excited. Jacob walked up to me, fast, and

brought me into a warm hug.

"Hey, Jacob."

Once we helped Billy into the truck, they took off. I looked towards Jacob awkwardly. "So…?"

He grinned, his face turning child-like. "Wanna go down to First Beach?"

"Sure."

The walk there wasn't long and we made it there quickly, me only falling twice. The ocean looked grey as usual and the waves extra fierce. Jake led us to a little piece of drift wood that I remembered

we had our first conversation on.

"So how's school?" He asked.

"It's good. But our teachers have been hammering us because of finals. How about you?"

"Oh good. Still making trouble, ya know, the usual." He laughed. Wow his teeth are really white…Anyways!

I laughed, or more like snorted. What can I say, I snort.

"Did you just snort?" Jake asked grinning and laughing.

"What? Hey, its not my fault! I got it from my mom." I smiled covering my mouth.

"Oh, its okay, I thought it was cute."

I laughed a little more uneasily. I hope Jake doesn't get the wrong idea.

* * *

The rest of the day went really smooth. When I was with Jake it was so easy. We never argued, except the playful ones and we just hung out like real friends.

I hugged Jacob. "Bye, we have to hang out again." I smiled widely.

"Of course, Ron." I scowled at the name he started calling me. I don't know, it just sounded more…manly.

"What did I say about-"

"I know, I know, don't call me Ron…Ron." He smiled cheekily and waved while I hopped in the truck glaring at him playfully.

"Hey dad what time is it?" I asked looking at the darkening sky, twisting my hands. I bet Edward's back.

"Eight." Oh crap.

* * *

Once we got back into Forks I got cell phone signal. My phone started spazzing out with vibrates. My dad looked at me questionably. I just smiled innocently.

_Edward3_

_Where are you, love?_

_Edward3_

_Ronnie?_

_Edward3_

_Veronica? Where are you?_

_Edward3_

_I'm coming over now._

I closed my phone. The last text and last 7 phone calls were all 10 minutes ago. He probably was at my house already. Maybe my dad will let him in the house for a little while since it's a week day.

We pulled into the driveway and I wasn't surprised to see the very familiar silver Volvo on the side of the road.

Oh great.

"Can Edward come in for a little while? We'll be in the living room and we'll be quite for the others." I said smiling hopefully to my dad.

He sighed. "Until 10."

"Thanks."

I hopped out of the car and walked to Edward who was standing next to his Volvo rigidly. Once I was close enough he took the last step and brought me into his arms, his head burying into my hair.

"Jesus, Ronnie, where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour." He leaned back, looking at my face.

"I'm sorry, Edward. My dad brought me to La Push since I wasn't doing anything today. There's no signal up there." I said looking into his very bright golden eyes.

"I was so worried, Ronnie." He sighed pitching the bridge of his nose.

"I know, I'm sorry, I should've told you before I even went."

"Come on. Lets go inside. You must be cold."

I sighed relieved and took his hand in mine. "Okay."

* * *

**Was it good? Review and let me know! :)**


	21. Chapter 21: The Cullens

**AN: heyy just to remind you i own NOTHING of Twilight **

**Hope you like this chapterr! :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

**The Cullens**

It was Friday right after school, a normal cloudy day, for the exception of a very important meeting. Well its not really a meeting, its more like meeting Edwards family and more specifically his mother

and father. I was currently freaking out since I didn't know what to wear.

I walked up to my dresser and pulled out some jeans and through them on the bed, then I walked to my closet and picked out a jean skirt and through it next to my jeans. I stood there, my eyes

darting back and forth between them. Causal or Dressy-ish?

I picked up the jeans and slid them on. Yep, causal.

Now shirts…

Blue sweater, purple zip-up, or yellow long-sleeve blouse…? I hardly wear yellow… Yep, yellow it is. I slipped on a white tank underneath. I slid my arms through the arm holes and buttoned up the

front. I looked in the full length mirror and nodded in approval.

I looked towards the clock.

4:50 P.M.

I hummed along with _I'm Only Me When I'm With You _by Taylor Swift. Wasn't Edward suppose to pick me up at 5...?

My eyes widened and I whipped my head back towards the clock.

10 MINUTES!

I hurried and put on my regular natural make-up with just a bit more eyeliner than regular school days. I left my hair down to air dry from the shower, since it would give me my natural curls.

I sprinted down the stairs. Right when I hit the last step I heard a knock on the door and it opened showing a beautiful as ever immortal. My family got so used to Edward showing up everyday after

school that they gave him the privilege to just walk in. But of course Edward being the gentleman he is, he knocks first.

I smiled, speed walking the rest of the way to the door. "Hey." I said leaning up pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Hi." He chuckled against my lips. "Ready?"

"Yes, let me just tell my mom. Knowing her she probably forgot." I walked into the living room and found her playing monopoly with Nigel, Kyle, Mike, Mark, Kim, and Jessica. "Hey, mom, I'm going to

Edwards house for dinner."

"Oh, alright sweetie…Yes! I'm free from jail!"

I rolled my eyes at her, smiling, and walked back to the entrance hall.

The trip to Edwards house was longer than I thought, since they lived a little outside of Portland. I was so stressed and nervous I started unconsciously wringing my hands.

One of Edwards hand darted over to mine and held them still. "Stop being nervous, Esme will love you and Carlisle already does. And Alice and Emmett are already taken with you. Jasper is okay with

our relationship, he's just cautious with him being new to our diet."

"Okay, but Rosalie..." I mumbled looking at him. "She hates me, for no reason at all. I don't get it."

Edward sighed. "Ronnie, she doesn't intentionally hate you, she just…" He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Exactly."

"No, I wasn't finished. It's just not in my place to explain to you." He reasoned. I sighed defeated and started playing with Edwards long, pale fingers. "Ronnie," he chuckled, motioning down to our

hands.

"Sorry, I just…" I breathed in deeply not finishing my sentence.

Before I knew it, Edward turned into a gravel driveway that was hidden very well from the road. The drive was long and curvy, going through tons of trees and brush. Upon the long drive was a big

opening that led to a gorgeous house. No, more like a mansion. It was three story, brick, with tons of open windows replacing walls.

All too fast, Edward opened my door and led me up to the front door, holding my hand all the way. We entered into a entrance way that was covered in white carpet and white walls, with beautiful

decorations.

Edward took my jacket off and watched my face with a all too familiar smirk upon is face. "You look surprised." Edward stated, looking intensely at my face.

I smiled a little. "I am, kind if. I just didn't expect it to e so open."

"We don't have to hide here. We can be…vampires." He brought my hand up to his mouth and his my knuckles. "Milady?" He asked bowing at offering his hand.

I laughed. "Thank you, kind sir."

Edward led me up some stairs and into the suppose kitchen.

Standing before me were Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and a beautiful caramel-haired women with a warm smile. She immediately stepped forward towards me and Edward. "Ronnie, this is Esme, my

mother." Edward introduced.

Esme stepped forward and took my hand shaking it, but not like a regular hand shake, a nice loving way, with a pat on the top of my hand. "Hello Ronnie, nice to meet the women that opened my dear

sons heart." Esme said in a motherly voice.

"Nice to meet you, too. You have a wonderful home." I said smiling.

"Oh, thank you, dear."

"Ronnie, you know Carlisle, my father." Edward motioned to the familiar blonde-haired man.

"Nice to see you in better circumstances, Ronnie."

I smiled back, blushing slightly.

"And you know, Rose and Emmett." Edward concluded. Emmett smiled and waved, while Rosalie just stared at me with cold eyes.

A deep growl came from Edward. I was slightly shocked that Edward growled, so I, of course, jumped. "Rose." He warned. "Sorry, Ronnie." He whispered lowly. Rosalie just glared fiercely and ran, too

fast for me to see clearly, out of the room. Oh, wonderful…

I wonder where Alice and Jasper were… Once that thought crossed my mind, they entered through the open window. Alice, immediately was in front of me giving me a hug. The whole room seemed to

freeze because of her spontaneously greeting. I was too.

"So great to see you Ronnie." She stepped away and added as a after thought. "You still smell quite deleci-"

"Alice." Edward said lowly, taking my hand.

"I'm fine, Edward. I was simply stating the truth." She smiled at me.

"Uh, how about a tour of the house, Edward?" Esme suggested while intervening.

"Yes, of course. Come on, Ronnie." With a final smile at Edwards family we headed toward the stairs.

Edward led me up more stairs, while explaining all the intriguing artifacts they collected over the years. One being a wooden cross Carlisle inherited from his father, that was a priest.

We reached a white door that was closed on the third floor. "This is my room." Edward said quite bashfully.

I smiled excited and led the way into his room. There was two glass walls, one white one with paintings on it, and another wall covered in shelves full of CD's and a stereo. Woah! There was a gold

carpet in the center of the room and a black couch against one of the glass walls.

I turned in a complete circle, in the center of the room making sure I saw every little thing.

I walked over to his stereo and pushed play, wanting to know what he last listened to.

A slow song that I amazingly knew started to play. Clair De Lune by Debussy. I turned back to Edward, seeing him advancing on me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Dance with me. I've taught you how, now show me what you can do." He smiled.

I laughed and set a hand on his shoulder and the other in his left hand. His other hand resting on my waist. I looked up into his bright, happy golden eyes and couldn't help but think how lucky I was.

I was with the man I loved and loved me back. And nothing could tear us apart.

Of course, our little moment was ruined by a certain little pixie.

"Edward, why don't you play a song for Ronnie?" Alice asked, or more like suggested, smirking. I threw a confused look at Edward and he just grimaced a little. "You didn't tell her you played the

piano?" Alice asked shocked, a bit to dramatically.

"No, no he didn't." I raised my eyebrow at Edward.

"I didn't know if you would like-" He started.

"Of course I would love to here you play." I smiled excitedly now. "Please."

He sighed and smiled. "Alright."

Alice led us the second floor and into a room next to the kitchen with only a black grand piano in it. Edward sat down on the bench and I took a seat next to him.

"You inspired this one." He whispered and started playing. I never knew something to sound so… perfect. I leaned my head on Edwards shoulder just happy to be with him. Nothing could ruin this

moment, even a little pixie. As long as Edward was with me, I was… perfect.

* * *

**Okay since i havent been getting a lot of reviews i am now threatening :P I need at LEAST 2 reviews to post the new chapter! so PLEASE REVIEW**

**Thankss 3**


	22. Chapter 22: Is This Right?

******AN: Hey so since no ones reviewing i figured why not just put another chapter up...sooo this is kinda short but the next one will be super long, promise. **

******Oh yeah, and if anyone wants to make a banner for this story or a trailer that would be great, since i have no abilities to make them. You can see on my profile who Ronnie is suppose to look like. Thanks :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

**Is this Right?**

"It was so nice to meet you, Ronnie." Esme said giving me a hug.

"You too." I smiled at the Edwards family.

After Edward played my song, he later told me, we decided to call it a day.

Alice went to say something when she went still and had a dazed expression on her face. She snapped out of it after a couple seconds. I think I've never seen a smile so big in my life. "Oh my gosh,"

She ran up to me and took both my hands in hers. "You have to play baseball with us tomorrow. It will be so fun!"

I bit my lip looking towards Edward. "If you want to, love." Edward said wrapping his arm around my wait.

"Sure." I smiled at Alice.

"Boo-Yah!" Emmett yelled from upstairs.

The ride home was in silence, but comfortable silence. That's what my mother always told me, if you can have a comfortable silence then it's the right one. I was drawing lazy circles on the back of one

of Edwards hands.

"So I have a confession." I said looking at Edward.

"And what is that?" He asked looking over at me.

"I cant play baseball…what's so ever." I smiled uneasily.

He chuckled. "You weren't going to play anyways. We play a more vampiric game anyways, you'll just watch."

"Okay, good."

We pulled up to my house and I was surprised to only see the living room light on. "What time is it?"

"Ten. don't worry its just your mother. She's waiting for you." Edward said parking the car.

"Okay." I sighed looking over at him. "Night. Will I see you tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course." He reached over bring my face towards his. My eyes fluttered close when I felt his cold lips mold to mine. Before I knew it my hands were in his bronze hair, but it ended just as quickly.

"Your going to be the death of me, Ronnie." He chuckled, but I could see some seriousness in his eyes.

I laughed, trying to catch my breath. "Sorry. Night." Before I could attack him again, I hopped out of the car and sped walked up the stairs to my house and inside.

"Ronnie? That you?" My mothers voice was heard from the living room.

"Yeah." I walked into the archway.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, his family's really great."

"That's what I heard." She smiled, but then it turned into a frown. "Come here. Lets have a girl talk." I sighed hoping beyond belief that it wasn't the sex talk.

I sat down next to her on the couch. Her arm wrapped around my shoulders. "You and Edward seem to be really serious about this relationship, right?" I nodded. "Well, I just want to let you know that

you still have one more year of school left and college to think about. Don't you want to go on dates and have fun?" She asked concerned.

"Mom, I'm not really into parties and stuff, you know that. And besides, I- I love him." I looked down feeling slightly awkward. I wasn't always the one to talk about my feelings to anyone, except

Edward.

She sighed. "Okay, honey. I just want to let you know that I'm happy for you, but maybe try not to get too attached."

I nodded and stood up. "Night." I walked around the corner and stopped. "I'm way too attached already." I muttered almost silently.

My mothers word kept repeating through my head while I made my way to my room.

"_Well, I just want to let you know that you still have one more year of school left and college to think about."_

Will I be able to grow older than Edward? Could I handle him being forever not aging, while I turned old and grey? But the one question is: Is this right?…to love a immortal that never ages.

I changed into my sweat pants and t-shirt and got in bed, but not before leaving the window unlocked. I laid in bed for a couple minutes when I heard the creak of the window.

His cold body slid next to mine on my bed. His arms slid around my waist, while I tried to get enough nerve to move my eyes to meet his. After a bit of complicating they eventually moved up. His golden

eyes seemed a bit darker and the shadows under his eyes seemed darker also.

"You need to hunt." I whispered, tracing the shadows under his eyes.

"I know. I'm planning to go soon. I just don't like leaving you." He said kissing my forehead. If he doesn't like leaving me does this mean he wouldn't want me aging? "What are you thinking?"

I sighed. This is it. "Um. What will happen when…you know…uh when I start to get old-er than you…?" I asked closing my eyes.

His arm tensed a bit. "Why are you thinking about that now?"

I opened my eyes, but focused them on his chest. "I-I…well my mom and I had a talk and she said that she was worrying about me being so attached to you so soon after only 7 months of dating."

Silence.

Edward sighed. "Look at me, Veronica." Uh oh.

"I am." I said childishly, but looked up nervously, anyways.

His eyes were so intense it seemed that he could read my soul inside and out. "I will never leave you, unless necessary. I love you, Veronica, forever."

I nodded and finally allowed my self to think one thought before sleep overtook me.

_This IS right._


	23. Chapter 23: Living Magnet of Danger

**AN: okay ive decided that i just want to finish my story so i can start my sequel to this one and a new one thats been on my mind. So im forgetting about all the reviews, but it would be nice if i did get any:)**

**Just to let you know this is my longest chapter yet!**

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

**Living, Breathing Magnet of Danger**

"Are we almost there?" I asked for the second time since we left my house a half an hour ago.

Edward chuckled. "You really hate long car rides, don't you?"

I pretended to ponder this question a bit. "Uhh…Yes!"

"That's what I thought. And by the way we're here." I didn't realize Edward stopped the car and parked on the side of the road in the middle of no where. He was at my car door holding it open before I could question him.

I stepped out hesitant. "Um…so is this the part where you kill me and leave my body in the woods to be no longer found?" I asked laughing nervously.

"Of course not." He wrapped his arm around my waist bringing me closer. "I would never." And he kissed my neck. "My control is much better."

"Good, then I can do this…" He raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask me what I was talking about, I jumped him, literally.

My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. I kissed him, hard. His arms immediately held me closer, if that was even possible. All too soon, Edward pulled away. "We're going to belate." He whispered, breathlessly, even though vampires don't need oxygen. This fact made my smile into a full-out grin.

Before I could protest he slid me around, quite easily, so I was on his back. "You better hold on tight." My arms immediately tightened around his neck and my legs around his waist.

All of a sudden air was rushing through my ponytail, that I made sure was neat before I left this morning, and the trees blurred into large green blobs. It was quite thrilling, really, but after about 5 minutes I started getting dizzy so I tucked my head into his neck.

Edward stopped and I felt the decreased pressure of the wind. "We're here." Edward said.

I looked up and noticed we were in a huge field. The Cullens were all in a group, probably discussing teams and what not, but looked towards us just as quickly.

Alice was suddenly in front of us, grinning from ear to ear. "So were you planning on staying on Edward during the game too?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

I blushed and quickly jumped off his back, stumbling a bit until I caught my balance. "Hi Alice." I smiled, trying to collect myself. Edward laughed at my antics and grabbed my hand leading me toward the rest of the Cullens, which Rosalie left just as soon I was 10 feet away and Emmett following her like a lost puppy, but not before giving me a very big grin and wink at me.

"Ronnie, so nice to have you come." Esme said stepping forward and hugging me.

"Ronnie, Edward." Carlisle smiled at us before saying, "Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper on team 1, and Edward, Alice, and I on team 2."

"Your not playing?" I asked Esme, standing next to her as the others started the game.

"Oh no, dear, they tend to cheat _a lot_, so I play as a referee." She pronounced 'cheat a lot' slowly and loudly to get her point across. "And your going to help me."

"Oh, we don't cheat!" Emmett's voice boomed from across the field, followed by a chuckle.

Thunder rumbled in the sky and Alice said in a clear voice. "It's time!" I now understand why they need the thunder to camouflage their hits.

The vampire style of baseball was much more interesting then the human version by a far chance. It was fast, entertaining, and I got to watch Edward and his family play and interact like a normal family…of vampires, of course. Alice's pitch was truly stylish and the game was truly fun to watch, that is until Alice went frozen right before pitching again to Carlisle. "Stop!" Her voice was mixed with fear and anxiety, this cant be good.

Everyone ran to Esme and I near first place.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Carlisle asked concerned about the urgency in her voice.

"Alice, I thought you said they weren't coming this way." Edward growled stepping in front of me.

"They heard us play and they're curious," Alice looked at me from behind Alice. "Ronnie needs to leave."

"It's too late. I can hear them." Edward glared at Alice. Everyone stood in a line, while Alice and Edward took my hair from my ponytail and put it around my face and pulled my hood up.

"Edward, whose coming?" I whispered.

He looked at me, clenching his jaw. "Others like us, except they feed on humans. They were suppose to be leaving, but they heard us playing." He turned back to the front and stood slightly in front of me.

I saw three figures exit the forest on the far side of the field, walking fast. They stood about 10 feet from us with curious expressions on their faces. One was a African American man with long dreadlocks and another man that looked cocky with shoulder length blonde hair. The last vampire was a woman so captivating it made me slightly jealous, her long curly red hair was beautiful and framed her pale face. What really stood out about them besides their unnatural beauty was the piercing red eyes calculating us.

"Hello, we couldn't help but hear your game while we were traveling through. I am Laurent, this is James, and this is Victoria." Laurent, who I concluded must be the leader introduced them. I was trying hard not to be afraid and pretend that they were measly humans to keep my heart rate the same steady pace.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Hello, I am Carlisle, this is Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and Veronica. It's a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle said formally. I couldn't help but feel how James eyes seemed locked on me. Oh no.

"Pleasure. We were just going to hunt one more last time before moving on." Laurent said.

"Well, if you would be so helpful, we maintain a permanent residence nearby and wouldn't like to draw attention to ourselves. So it would be wonderful if you wouldn't hunt near here."

"Oh, how do you maintain a permanent residence?" Laurent asked.

"We have a specific diet on only drinking animal blood to live in the presence of humans." Carlisle said.

"Ah…that's interesting. Is there any other covens similar to yours?" Laurent asked while James and Victoria scoffed their remarks.

"Interesting." James said smirking at Victoria.

"Yes…" She replied looking at our group intently, smirking also.

"Yes, in Denali up north." Carlisle said ignoring the other nomads remarks.

"I might consider trying your…diet soon then." Laurent said smiling faintly. James and Victoria looked viciously at him, probably wondering why he would want to hunt animals. "So would you mind a few more players?"

"Oh not at all, a few of us were just leaving, actually." Carlisle smiled.

Before the conversation could go on any longer Emmett broke in.

"So are we gonna play or what?" Emmett's voice boomed from where he stood smirking.

Everyone cheered, siked about the game. The Cullen's still a bit more tense.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist ready to leave the compromising position. I knew I shouldn't have looked up, but I did and made direct eye contact with James who was the only one staring at me. My blue eyes gave me right away.

I drew in a deep breath shocked. Edward tensed up beside me. Then James did a weird expression that made him look like a druggie sniffing meth. It would've been funny to laugh at if it wasn't me that caused him to make that face. "You brought a snack." James voice sounded evilly. The whole field was soon filled with tons of growls and hisses.

Edward pushed me behind him and blocked me from James' view. That just seemed to make him grin bigger.

"She's with us. I best it think for you to leave now." Carlisle said firmly. I never saw that side of Carlisle or any of the Cullen's; hissing and growling, especially Esme.

"We'll take our leave, then." Laurent stepped in front of James, pushing him back. But not before James caught my eye and smirked and put a arm around Victoria while she hissed at us. Laurent went behind them cautiously.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"I should've never brought you here. I'm so sorry." He said frustrated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We have to go now." Alice said.

"He's a hunter, he wont stop until he gets her," He yelled at his family. "I saw his mind. He thinks it's a game. He wont stop. We have to take her somewhere."

"I have to go home, my family." I said my eyes still wide.

"You cant. That's the first place he'll check. And Victoria she's helping him. She's his mate." Edward growled out. "Laurent he doesn't want to get involved so he's moving up to Denali."

"But my family's in danger! At least lure him away from my family! Edward all my brothers and sisters!" I cried out desperately.

I looked at the other Cullens. "She's right." Rosalie said her voice soft. "We have to lure him from her brothers and sisters."

Everyone seemed frozen. "Okay, Edward take the jeep and take Ronnie to her house. Ronnie tell your family that your leaving and your going somewhere. Figure out a place you can go." Carlisle instructed.

The drive to my house was tense. Alice and Emmett were in the backseat looking out the windows. "He's following us." Alice said.

"Good. Ronnie, you have five minutes to pack. Okay?" Edward said sternly. Alice and Emmett jumped out of the car and started following us on foot.

"Okay," He parked in my driveway. "Follow me and don't take anything seriously. Just play along."

I walked up the stairs to our porch loudly. "I cant do this anymore Edward! Just leave me alone!" I opened the door and slammed it in his face.

All the noise in the living room quieted down. But almost just as quickly everyone crowded into the hall, looking anxious.

"What wrong, honey?" My mother asked stepping forward. Ugh. Why does she have to look so concerned?

I put on a angry mask. "I hate this town! I hate this stupid house! EVERYTHING! I'm leaving!"

My dad stepped forward with a shocked face. "What? Why, Ronnie?"

"Because I don't want to live here and have no life! I hate this family!" I yelled, I ran upstairs to my room. I stuffed as many clothes and necessities into my duffle bag as I could.

"Ronnie, why are you doing this?" Charlie asked from the door.

With my back still turned away from him, I answered, "Because I need to. I'll go to grandmas back in Indiana. I'll stay with her until I figure things out." I said a little louder to make sure James heard the change in my voice. He would think that I was purposely saying this loud to make him go there when I really wouldn't, so then he would hopefully follow the false trails of my scent that Edwards family will hopefully make up. I couldn't believe this whole plan just came into my head. I hope it makes sense.**(AN: I know its confusing how I worded it, but they are doing exactly what they did with Bella in the book.)**

"Did you break up with Edward?" he asked.

"Yes, I just- this life isn't for me." I grabbed my duffle bag and ran past Charlie and downstairs.

"Why are you leaving?" Sarah asked following me into the hall.

"I just need to." I turned to look at her and hugged her quickly. "I love you and I'll be back…soon. Tell the others that I'll miss them." I ran out the door and left behind my family and jumped into my truck. The jeep was already gone, which means Edward's probably following me. I made my way to the Cullen's house, with tears streaming down my face. All I knew was that I had to keep my family safe, including the Cullen's.

I parked and my door was flung open by a stone-faced Edward, but it softened once he saw my tear soaked face. "Ronnie, come here." he picked me up and cradled me into his chest.

"Their faces. They looked so lost and sad." I cried against his shirt.

"Its best for them." Edward murmured, kissing the crown of my head.

When Edward and I entered his house everyone was getting ready to strategize, but Alice soon interrupted. She told them exactly my plan, with a few changes that she must of saw in a vision. Esme and Rosalie are suppose to wear my clothes and make false trails throughout Forks and everywhere they could get, while Edward and Carlisle will head in another car with tons of my clothes in the backseat under a blanket to hopefully disguise that I could be hiding there while driving south. And last but not least, Alice and Jasper are driving to Indiana with me.

"Alright everybody lets get ready." Carlisle said looking around grimly.

Before I knew it I was in the back seat in Carlisle black Mercedes with Alice and Jasper in the front seat ready to drive off.

Edward opened my door with a pained expression. He cupped my face in between his hands and kissed me. Long. He pulled back slightly. "Nobody will hurt you. I promise you that. I love you, Ronnie." And with one last kiss, he slammed my door shut and Jasper drove off.

I never knew life could be so complicated before, I thought looking at the familiar scenery of Forks disappearing behind me. But to tell you the truth all of this is worth it. Keeping my family safe and _Him. _Edward Cullen… he has officially made me a living, breathing magnet of danger.

* * *

**REVIEWW! OR DIEEE!...just kidding:)**

**Just a reminder I made a banner and have a few more pictures on photobucket and the links on my profile page. I'm still looking for more banners and trailers though:)**


	24. Chapter 24: The Hunt

**AN: Heyyy sorry for not undating in so long, but i have been really busy since summers almost over :(**

**I hope you enjoy thiss!**

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

**The Hunt**

It took us about one full day to arrive to Indiana with Jaspers fast driving skills. Currently we are in one of the best hotels near my hometown. Alice thought it best if we stay around more people to confuse our scents.

"Alice have you seen anything?" I asked for the millionth time that night.

"No, Ronnie. You have to relax, and you better get some sleep or Edward will be very angry at me." She said standing up and walking into the bedroom, I followed..

"How can I not. I'm just worrying about my family also." I sighed sitting on the corner of the bed. She sat next to me rubbing my back in calming circles.

"Your family's safe, just confused about you. And Edward and the rest are fine. The tracker is still following them."

"Good."

After a very stressful night, I awoke to the familiar ring tone of Alice's phone. I jumped up as quickly as I could, which led me to tumbling down onto the floor. I groaned and scrambled up and running to the living room of the hotel room.

Jasper was sitting on the couch while Alice paced the room while talking on the phone.

Alice pulled away from the phone looking at Jasper and me. "Everyone's on their way here, except Esme and Rosalie who are looking after your family. We're meeting them at the airport in 4 hours." Alice explained. "Edward wants to talk to you." Alice handed the phone to me. I snatched it quite fast and pressed it to my ear.

"Edward." I sighed.

"Ronnie, we're getting on a plane right now. I wont let anything hurt you. I promise. I miss you. Please stay with Alice and Jasper." His velvety voice said.

"Okay." I said looking out the window into the bright, clear sky. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ronnie. See you soon."

"Bye." Then I hung up.

A hour later I was sitting anxiously in the bedroom I heard Alice's phone go off again. Oh, please let it be something good.

Alice walked through the door, handing me the phone. "It's your sister, Sarah."

My brow crumpled, confused but I took the phone never the less. Alice left closing the door.

"Sarah?" I asked.

"Oh Ronnie! Where are you! Oh my god, you better-" Then a voice cut in. "Hello, Veronica, I suppose your with your little friends."

My eyes wide. "You-!"

"Now, now, lets not give me away, now will you cooperate or will you let your little sister suffer?" The deadly voice of James said. I stayed silent. "Good, now I want you to say, 'Don't worry, I'm fine, tell everyone I'm okay.' Say it now."

"Don't worry, I'm fine, tell everyone I'm okay."

"Good, now say 'No, Sarah don't tell mom and dad to come after me.' now."

"No, Sarah don't tell mom and dad to come after me."

"Good, now I do believe you know where your old house is right?"

"Yes." I said shakily. I hope Sarah's okay.

"Good, I hope you can get away from your little friends and come replace your sister. I will know if you bring your friends, so I'd recommend you didn't."

"Okay."

"See you soon." He chuckled.

I hung up and tried to compose myself for Alice and Jasper. I could try to get away at the airport where they cant use their super speed. I tried not to think about my plan so Alice wouldn't see it. Just focus on seeing Edward soon. Oh, he'll be so mad, but I have to save my sister.

"Hey, Ronnie, you okay?" Alice poked her head in the room.

"Yeah, fine." I said smiling slightly.

"Good." I followed her back into the living room and sat down next to her on the couch. All of a sudden Alice went ridged.

"Alice what do you see?" Jasper asked concern in his voice.

"A staircase in a big room," Jasper gave her a pencil and she started drawing it on a sheet of paper. When she was done it was the exact replica of the entrance in my old house. "Do you know this place?" She asked me.

I gulped. "It looks like my old house…but I'm not sure…" I trailed off.

Alice looked at me with slight wide eyes. "Have you planned on going there at all?"

"No, of course not." I lied. I guess I could lie pretty well in dangerous situations like this.

"Good," Alice sighed, less tense now.

We were finally at the airport waiting for Edwards plane to arrive and I knew I had to put my plan in action. "Hey, I really have to go to the bathroom. Alice you can stay here and wait for the others, while Jasper takes me." I said still thinking of hugging Edward when he steps into the waiting area and telling him how much I missed him. How I wish I could really do that. But I guess that's what the letter I wrote him and my family for that I hid in Alice's bag. They'll find them eventually. I hope.

Alice contemplated for a minute. "Okay. Go on Jasper, everything will be fine." she kissed his cheek.

Once I entered the bathroom I ran for the other entrance that led to the other side of the airport. Thank god for two doors. I ran through the crowd of people and all the way outside. I hailed a taxi and immediately started thinking of my plan. I hope I make it in time.

"Where to?" The driver said.

"932 Jeffers Street, Louisville." I said rushed. "And hurry."

The driver nodded and sped off.

I really hope the night in the Cullen's garage isn't the last time I see Edward. But what do you expect me to do, just let my sister die when its me he really wants. As long as Edward finds the letters he'll know why I left him and why I want him not to avenge me. Please, Edward, forgive me. I love you, I thought.

****

* * *

**Heyyyy so how'd you like it? REVIEWWW **

**REMINDER! i will except banners and/or trailerss :P thankss**

**Stef**


	25. Chapter 25: Worth it

**AN: okay i know this is really short, but i didnt really know what to write for the fight scene. I hope its good.**

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

**Worth It**

I awoke to a most unpleasant noise. "Hey, girl! Wake up! You're here!"

I sat straight up from my seat and stared at the frustrated cab driver. "Sorry." I mumbled and handed him a $30 from my back pocket.

I got out of the truck and almost stumbled on the familiar rocky driveway. I looked up at my once childhood home, but now all I saw was a abandoned old farm house with ivy growing up the sides of the house. The lawn was overgrown and the house full of life and laughter I used to know was gone. Empty.

I slammed the car door and the driver sped away. No more going back now.

I started up the gravel driveway, thinking of all the ways I could fight, but knowing I had no chance against a vampire. My pace quickened once I realized Sarah was in there with a vampire. Oh god. My walk soon turned into a full out sprint. I really need to workout more, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore.

I ran up the creaky wooden porch steps and jumped over the broken one. It all looked the same. I remember I would sit in one of the rocking chairs and read all summer. All the younger siblings playing in the huge yard.

I sighed and reached for the rusty handle. Unlocked, of course. The door opened with a creak and cast a ray of sunlight on the dusty floors. This is it.

I walked fully in, leaving the door open for light, but then suddenly I was incased with darkness and the sound of the door slamming shut. I gulped.

"Well, hello, Veronica." James voice sounded behind me.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked shakily.

He laughed. "You really believed that? Ha! It was merely a video tape of your whole family playing hide and seek." I gasped. Oh my god! I'm so stupid! James's voice carried on. "Now, lets get some light in here." Before I could fully comprehend what he said, there was the sound of a light flicking on. Then out of nowhere his face was right in front of mine.

I shrieked and stumbled back falling on the floor. He laughed joyfully, in an evil way. "This is much interesting then I thought." He took something out from behind his back. A video camera? "I stole this from the local store and thought, why not shoot our little gathering. When we're all finished I could show your precious Edward."

"No, don't!" I said desperately. The last thing I wanted him to do was to see me die and then avenge me.

"Um…no." He hit record and squatted down to my level, putting the camera right at my face. "Now, Veronica, lets play." All too soon he grabbed my collar of my shirt and through me into the staircase.

I groaned from the impact. I think I had a few bruised ribs. I looked back up at his now approaching figure.

"Tell him to avenge you!" I stayed quiet. He appeared in front of me and grabbed my arm. "Tell him! Now! Tell him to avenge you!" He put the camera back in my face.

"No, Edward, don't!" I yelled, yanking my arm free and rolling back down the stairs.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my arm and a loud crack. I terror filled scream came from my mouth. "Don't run from me! Tell him!" James yelled throwing me into a wall. I had no idea which one because everything was turning into a blur. Not good.

I moaned at the new feeling in my shoulder. I probably dislocated it.

I looked up towards the sky light in the ceiling, hoping the pain would stop. "Don't." I said quietly.

"One of my victims got away once. Your little friend. She was in an insane asylum and her blood smelled amazing, but yours is so much better. But then an older vampire already changed her! You will not escape!" he ran at me full speed, but stopped, looking at the ceiling. I looked up to, just in time to see a figure crashing through it with bronze hair.

James growled, grabbed my right wrist and bit. I never knew it could hurt so much for someone to bite you. I guess vampire bites are worse than my brothers and sisters bites. James was ripped away from me and into the now broken staircase.

Instead of the horrible feeling of my arm being broken, ribs being broken or bruised, shoulder dislocated, and a new sharp pain in my head I suddenly felt, I felt a new pain, worse than all put together. It was in my wrist.

Before I could stop myself, I screamed, loud. It was like fire coursing through my wrist and traveling up.

I heard new voices and saw blurs of people above me. "Carlisle,…blood…a lot…head." Alice's voice said.

My body started convulsing. "My wrist!" I screamed as best I could. I then clamped my teeth together.

"He bit her…?" Alice said almost surprised.

The rest was a blur and I think I blanked out for a bit before I heard.

"You have to Edward or she'll turn into one of us." Carlisle said.

"No! I wont let her be a monster. But I wont be able to stop." My angels voice said. He sounded so pained. I knew he could though. I hope he would hurry though. The pain the traveling up my arm. I heard a sigh then a whisper next to my ear. "I'm sorry, Ronnie." Then another sharp pain in my wrist. What the heck are they doing? But then the pain started to ebb away. Hmm…that felt good. It felt like I was floating.

"The venom's gone. Edward you have to stop. She's dying. Your killing her." I would forgive him. He was just trying to save me anyways. And plus I risked to die in the place of someone I loved. Why not him? Or anyone? As long as I could be happy. Right? This was all worth it. Knowing I died for someone I love. Yeah…

* * *

**Okay so what'd ya think? Bad? i thought it wasnt the best. So... REVIEWW**


	26. Chapter 26: Lover, I Will Not Give Up

**AN: This is the last chapterrr! AHHH! Well there might be a sequel to this story just because i would feel totally unfinished if i didnt sooo...there probably will be one!**

**ENJOY! :D**

**

* * *

Chapter 25**

**Lover, I Will Not Give Up**

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

Seriously? What is that annoying beeping? I thought my alarm clock sounded different…oh…god…

_I heard new voices and saw blurs of people above me. "Carlisle,…blood…a lot…head." Alice's voice said._

_My body started convulsing. "My wrist!" I screamed as best I could. I then clamped my teeth together._

_"He bit her…?" Alice said almost surprised._

_The rest was a blur and I think I blanked out for a bit before I heard._

_"You have to Edward or she'll turn into one of us." Carlisle said._

_"No! I wont let her be a monster. But I wont be able to stop." My angels voice said. He sounded so pained. I knew he could though. I hope he would hurry though. The pain the traveling up my arm. I heard a sigh then a whisper next to my ear. "I'm sorry, Ronnie."_

It all came back to me. James. James torturing me. Edward crashing through the sky light. James biting me. Everything.

My eyes flickered open, but soon closed because of the bright light. That can only mean one thing…I'm in a hospital. Wonderful. I tried again, more prepared and succeeded but not without a couple of blinks.

I looked over to my side and saw my mom holding her face in her hands. "Mom?" I said, my voice resembling a man. I coughed to clear it but winced when a sharp pain went through my ribs.

"Ronnie? Oh my baby!" My mother looked up so fast I feared her head might spin off.

"Where am I?" I asked wondering if I was back in Portland or not.

"In Indiana sweet heart. When you left like that…" She trailed off. "Anyways, Edward told us that he and Dr. Cullen went after you to try and change your mind and come back. They found you at our old house. Apparently you fell through those old stupid stairs and broke your arm AND dislocated your shoulder. Once they pulled you out, you were still unstable and fell through a window and cut your head and bruised a couple ribs. What in the world were you thinking going back to that unsafe house?" She explained in a big rush.

"Wow." I sighed, getting annoyed at the oxygen tube thing in my nose. I also cant believe Edward made that lie up, I guess he had plenty of time to learn. "I thought it was safe to just stay there before heading to Grams."

"Oh honey." She pulled me into a awkward hug since I was still laying down. "I'm just glad your okay and that Edward and Dr. Cullen was there."

"Where's everyone else?" I asked looking around the empty room

.

"Your dad had to stay home with the kids and Edward and Dr. Cullen are outside waiting."

"Do you think I could talk-?"

"Of course honey." She stood up and walked out the door. Not two seconds later did Edward come in and close the door.

He sighed and sat down in the chair my mom was just sitting in. His eyes were pitch black and his face like stone. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked into my confused eyes. "Do you know how worried I was when you weren't there at the airport?" he asked.

"I had to. I thought they had my sister. Please, Edward, I'm so sorry. Please." I begged, tears gathering in my eyes.

Edward cupped my head in his hands. "Don't be. If it wasn't for knowing me you wouldn't even be in this mess." He looked away from my eyes. "Ronnie you have to ignore me from now on."

That's when I finally snapped. "What? Are you joking? How do you think I can just do that, after everything? How, Edward. No, I wont. I cant." I finished in a softer tone.

He squinted his eyes together and opened them again. His eyes showed his complete failure of taking care of me. I knew that's what he was thinking. Just the look on his face said it all.

"Please, don't make me forget everything we have. I love you so much." I said putting my hands over his.

"I don't think I could if I tried." He smiled lightly. "Oh, Ronnie, I love you so much." He brought his face closer to mine and brushed his lips with mine. The familiar cold making me smile against his lips. "I think we should stop before I give you a heart attack." He chuckled. That's when I noticed that my heart monitor was going berserk.

I laughed, smiling up at my beautiful…boyfriend? No that didn't do this relationship enough justice. Soul mate? To cliché. Lover? Eh, I'll just go with that.

"I love you my lover." I smiled.

He out right grinned. "Lover?" I nodded with a firm nod. "I love you too,…lover."

I slipped on my silver flats to complete my outfit for…prom. Yes, I'm going to prom, only because my mom and Lorraine are forcing me to. Believe me if Lorraine was old enough she would've gone too.

I turned around to face Lorraine, Sarah, Jessica, and Kim. "So...?"

"Woo!"

"HOT!"

"Pretty!"

"Yummy!" Sarah finished off. I laughed at them and turned around to face the mirror again. I saw myself with a navy blue floor length dress that has this silver design under the bust and for the straps. My arm was still in a sling from my 'little adventure' but that was all that was noticeable. My hair was down in its usual waves and my make up was natural but with blue eyeliner to accent my dress better. I smiled.

"Come on, time to show everyone else." Sarah announced, grabbing hold of my free hand and dragging me out of my room and down the stairs. My mom was there snapping pictures already while I blushed. I also noticed Charlie there in a tux beside his date Jenna. I like her, she had brains and she was beautiful.

"Oh honey you look gorgeous." My mom gushed. She took me into a tight hug.

"Thanks."

The doorbell rang and I never knew my heart could beat this fast. My dad opened the door and let in Edward. He was beyond gorgeous in his black tux with navy blue tie. His hair was as crazy as the day I met him and his eyes the topaz color I love.

His eyes immediately met mine and his crooked smile took place on his perfect face. He closed the space between us, avoiding the kids littering around everyone, and brought me into a hug.

_Flash._

"Mom!" I groaned. I turned to her accusingly and she hurriedly turned around and started snapping photos of Charlie and Jenna. I sighed and faced Edward, pecking his cheek.

"You look beyond beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed and responded. "As do you, lover." I smiled.

After a half an hour of pictures with every possible combination between everyone in the whole house, Charlie and Jenna left in his old green car and Edward and I in his Volvo.

Once Edward parked and we were walking through the parking lot to the school gym I was already excited. For a girl who loves to read and likes being alone, I love school dances of any kind. I never missed one in middle school or high school back in Indiana.

"Hey, Ronnie?" I heard behind me. Edward visibly stiffened when he saw who it was.

I turned around and saw Jacob. "Oh, hey Jacob." I smiled walking toward him.

"I'm going to go talk to Alice, I'll be right back, love." Edward said walking away.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked smiling.

"Um its kind of embarrassing." he said nervously. "But you look great by the way."

"Thanks." I blushed. "Hey, no changing the subject!" I smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Sorry. Well, its just my dad kinda paid me twenty bucks to come here and tell you this," He made quotation marks in the air with his hands. "'We'll be watching.'"

I chuckled nervously. "Well, alrighty then."

"Yeah, well have a nice time, Ron." He stepped forward to hug me, but when he opened his arms I felt a arm slip around my waist pulling me back slightly.

"Ready, Ronnie?" Edward said glaring at Jacob.

"Uh, yeah." I sent an apologetic look toward Jacob. "Bye Jacob.

"Bye."

Once the ridiculous prom photo was taken we headed into the balloon covered, decorated gym. I smiled looking at everything. It looked like Casino Monte-Carlo.

"Excited?" Edward asked.

"Yes! I always loved dances, except the loud music!" I said raising my voice for reason.

He laughed. "Wanna go outside?"

"Definitely." We waved as we passed some of my friends and smiled at others who waved.

When we made it outdoors, it was like there was fairy lights all over the place. Edward led us into the gazebo that was decked out in lights.

"This reminds me of fairy lights." I said randomly, still looking around.

"Yeah, it does." Edward said looking around also. Then Edward extended his hand smiling his crooked smile. "May I have this dance?"

I smiled and nodded, wrapping my right arm around his neck and having my left arm in the sling stay between us, which was really bothering me. Edwards arms incased around my waist, sending shivers down my spine.

I looked up into his eyes, a question that's been bothering me coming to the front of my mind. "Why didn't you let the venom spread?"

His brow creased. "Because I don't want you to be a monster. I don't want you to become soulless."

"Your not a soulless, Edward. Believe me, I am grateful you did though. I wasn't prepared." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"You don't need to be prepared." He said simply.

I jerked my head up. "What? While I grow old and wrinkly and you stay young a beautiful. I don't think so. And are you just going to let me die?"

"Ronnie, please, not now. We'll discuss this when the time is right." I sighed, giving up, for now.

But as I stared up at Edward I knew that's all I wanted in my life. A future and forever with him, my lover. I wont give up, but for now I will. I'll let us enjoy ourselves this one night and maybe in a couple of years the time will be right. All I know is that I'm not getting wrinkly and old while Edward will forever stay young a beautiful. I will not give up my love for him, because I know without him I will be nothing but a empty shell.

_The End_

_

* * *

_**Its the end! Its DONE! OMGG! Well there will prob be a sequel but i dont know when since school is starting soon and i will be busy with volleyball practice and all BUT there might so keep in contact! :) REVIEWWW! PLEASEEE :)**


End file.
